Miley Stewart: The Lantern of Hope
by CaptainJack567
Summary: Miley Stewart, ordinary high school girl and teen pop sensation, has been selected to wield an awesome power that has been given to various people throughout the Earth. She must learn to get in control of her powers and save the day from her rival and be ready for the prophecy of "The Blackest Night."
1. The Lantern of Hope

**Hey guys. So this story is kind of a stretch even for me. You know I love Hannah Montana, and you know that I love comics, if my crossover stories have been any indication. So, I was browsing through fanfiction and found a story by John Chubb called **_**Hannah Montana Blue Lantern**_. **It was a great story, but he hadn't updated because he had too many stories on his plate. So, he's allowed me to carry on this heavy burden, and I promise I'm going to make it the best I can. It's going to be retold differently than how John told it, but it's still going to capture the fun, super heroic epicness that his story had. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is owned by Disney and It's A Laugh productions. Green Lantern and the seven Lantern Corps are owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I don't own either and I'm not trying to make a profit off this so don't sue me.**_

_**MILEY STEWART: THE LANTERN OF HOPE**_

_Prepare yourself for a tale of heroism and __**heartbreak**__, valor and __**venom**__, mightiness and __**meekness**__, and the sacrifice that a young human must make to fulfill her destiny. I am Ganthet. __**I am Sayd. **__And we are the creators of the blue power ring, __**the ring of hope. **__We have found a worthy human to take the blue ring, __**and become the first member of the Blue Lantern Corps. **__But perhaps__** we are getting ahead of ourselves. **__Let us start at the beginning __**on Sector 2814,**__ or as you humans know it by, __**Earth**__.We start inside the structure known as 'The Staples Center,' __**where you humans partake in the entertainment of watching complete strangers dance and sing around a stage for your enjoyment. **__This particular form of entertainment comes in the form of a young female human. Her slender but muscular frame allows her to flit across the stage with effortless ease. __**It also allows her to be light on her feet. **__Her wardrobe is...__**striking to say the least,**__ but befits an earthly entertainer, __**but the most striking feature is the blonde wig she wears. **__Why she would wish to cover up her beautiful brown hair to maintain her secret identity, we do not know. __**However, we seem to be getting off topic. **__After the festivities die down, and all the young adolescents go home, the female heads to her dressing room to change back to her secret identity of a regular female human.__** This human's name?**__ Destiny Hope Stewart, __**but known to her friends and family as Miley Stewart, **__and the entertainer that she transformed from, __**was Hannah Montana. **__We promised not to interfere, __**and so we will only observe until the time is right. **__For the Blackest Night is coming, __**and the Blue Lantern must be ready.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JACKSON!" Miley yelled, chasing after her brother. Once again, Jackson had gotten ahold of Miley's laptop and was now running with it, trying to read her online diary.

"You can't catch me, Miles! I will be darned if I don't get a sneak peek at your diary! Whoo-eee!" Jackson yelled, doing a Matrix leap over the couch. Miley ran to the other side of the living room, trying to corner her brother, but Jackson was a little too quick. He made a serpentine maneuver, and went running up the stairs, yodeling like a hillbilly all the way.

"WHOO-DOGGIES! Jackson Stewart, you've just hit the jackpot!" he yelled from upstairs. Miley, exasperated, sat down on the couch. Then she remembered that her father kept his laptop under the coffee table. She wanted to check the fan mail that she got as Hannah Montana, so she grabbed his computer and logged onto her Hannah email. Activating the filter that Roxy had put on to weed out the crazies, which went something along the lines of 'I know where you live and ROXY LIKE A PUMA!' Miley chuckled as it played, then went through the mail. Most of it was stuff about her music, or where they could go for auditions and Miley gave the best advice and hints that she could, then she came to a message that made her pause. The message went like this.

_Dear Hannah,_

_You probably won't read this because you've got a busy life and I understand that, but if you do, I need your help. _

_You see, I want to do what I've always dreamed of. I want to act in a Hollywood movie. My mom and grandmother keep encouraging me to do so, to follow my dreams, but my dad doesn't encourage me in the slightest. He always puts me down saying that I'll never get a job like that, to focus on financial jobs or jobs that he deems as 'beneficial to society,' that acting is an unrealistic goal. I don't know what to do anymore, and the worst part is that I live with him so I constantly have to deal with his discouragements on a daily basis. I'm starting to second guess myself and wonder if my dream really is silly. I know you don't have to worry about this because you're so positive and upbeat, but nothing in my life has gone how it was planned. Hannah, I don't know what to do anymore. I know you probably can't do anything, but I would like advice. I need to know if you think I should give up. You're one of my favorite people in the world and you're opinion matters to me. Thanks, Hannah. It felt good to tell you this. I hope you can help._

_Love from a fan,_

_Johnny P._

Finishing the letter, Miley frowned. She thought long and hard about what to do, how she could encourage this fan that everything would get better. She then thought of what she would want to happen if she were in this fan's shoes. She had her answer and started typing.

_Dear Johnny P._

_First of all, take my word for it, everything will get better. I don't normally make promises to strangers, but I promise you that if you ever want to talk again, I'm willing to listen. _

_Your father doesn't seem to understand that not encouraging you to follow your dreams is the worst possible thing a parent could do. I commend your Mom and Grandmother for never doing that, as they believe you could do it. But, your father just seems to believe it to be a waste of time and I don't like that. I believe that every child should have a chance to follow their dreams and discouraging that dream is not good mentally. It makes the child believe that they are not worthy enough to do what they love. Don't give up what you love and what you want to do. Just because your father says it's not a good goal, doesn't mean you should give up on what you love. Giving up on your dream is the worst possible thing you could do. _

_Give your dad time, he may come around. But if he doesn't, then you'll feel better when you actually fulfill your dream and didn't listen to the berating. I really hope things work out for you. It's so heartbreaking to me to get a letter like yours. It's true that I got lucky being able to do what I love, but even so, if I couldn't, I would still not let people put me down, and that's what you can't let people do. Things will get better, I promise. Just don't lose hope._

_With love, hugs and kisses,_

_Hannah Montana._

Typing that last line made Miley smile. If she was able to inspire hope in this young boy and help him to not give up on his dream, than she felt on top of the world. She only wished she could inspire hope in everyone.

_But how could I give hope to everyone? Especially with all the hopelessness in the world_. The answer to her question came in the form of a blue glow. An otherworldly voice emanated from it.

_Destiny Hope Stewart of the Planet Earth_

_You have the ability within you to instill _

_Great hope to others_

Miley couldn't place where the blue glow had come from. Then, something fell from the sky and dropped in her hand. She picked it up and it was a ring that cast a blue glow that illuminated it. There was strange symbol on it and it seemed to will itself onto Miley's finger. Even more bizarre, was that it seemed to speak.

_Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps_

_The Corps of Hope_

The next thing Miley knew was a blue flash and a costume appearing around her. It was a black costume with blue highlights and the same symbol that was on the ring in a white circle. It looked to be that of a circle with two handholds on the sides and two holds on the top and bottom. It looked tight on her, and it in fact was. Every curve and highlight on Miley's body was highlighted as the costume hugged her. She looked at it and it looked form fitting all the way with no zippers or buttons anywhere. A blue mask covered her eyes, disguising her. Next to her appeared a blue lantern of the same make as the symbol on her chest and ring and it cast the same glow. Miley sighed as she looked at what had happened to her.

"Sweet Niblets." Miley said. "My life has definitely gotten a lot more complicated."

` xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the ring and costume appeared on her, Miley heard Jackson coming downstairs. Scrambling, she tried to go hide, not wanting Jackson to see her in this strange outfit. She hid out in the back of the beach house and waited. Jackson came down the stairs and placed Miley's laptop on the kitchen table, giggling at what he'd found. He looked around, trying to find his annoying little sister and finding no trace of her. Shrugging, he sat down to watch TV. After flipping through the channels, he settled on MTV. The phone rang as the show played. Jackson looked at the phone and called upstairs,

"MILES! PHONE!" When Miley didn't come down the stairs, Jackson got off the couch and called up again. After not getting a response again, he sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Aw, yeah. Big Dog. Roo-roo-roo. What's up, Cooper?" he asked, greeting his best friend Cooper. He nodded as Cooper kept talking and said,

"Jessica Alba's going to be at the Premiere? Heck yeah, I'm going to be there. I'll meet you in five," he said, hanging up the phone. Miley could hear Jackson call,

"Miles, I'm heading to the Premiere. Don't wait up!" Miley smiled, until the ring seemed to say,

_Place the ring _

_Speak the oath_

She covered the ring as she heard Jackson close the door to the house and start his car. Miley cautiously made her way into the house, and put the lantern down on the coffee table.

"Place the ring and speak the oath. The oath? Right, everyone knows the oath," she said to herself. She pointed her ring at the opening in the front of the lantern and said,

"I, Miley Stewart, do solemnly swear to pledge allegiance to a lantern that just appeared near me for some reason and promise to uphold the virtues of the lantern," she said, not knowing what else to say. When that didn't work, she decided to recite the different catch phrases she'd heard over the years.

"Abracadabra. Hocus Pocus. Presto Changeo. To infinity and beyond. Hakuna Matata. Just keep swimming," she kept saying, getting more and more frustrated as none of them worked. She threw her hands up in the air and snapped,

"Come on! How am I supposed to recite something I've never heard before?!" she said. Her frustration reached a peak as she tried to knock the lantern off the table. The ring came in contact with it, and it finally glowed. Knocking Miley back on the couch, it took her into a trance and she finally recited the oath.

"_In fearful day, in raging night,_

_ With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,_

_ When all seems lost in the War of Light,_

_ Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!_"

After reciting the last line, the blue glow illuminated the entire house and Miley had to close her eyes from the brightness. The next thing she knew was that she was not sitting on the floor but floating up to the ceiling. She hit the ceiling, and tried everything she could to get through it. Then, she concentrated, and finally phased through it. She smiled as she appeared outside. She concentrated again and started to move forward, grinning wider as she found she wasn't floating anymore, but actually flying. Zooming through the air, enjoying the feeling of the wind coursing through her hair, she noticed a small shape running down an alleyway with three other shapes following close behind. Miley headed down to see what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie Smith ran down the alleyway, trying to escape her pursuers. She'd overheard three girls at schools claiming that they were going to humiliate Hannah Montana because they thought that Mikayla was better. Sophie threatened that she would tell the police and the three Mikayla fans chased her from the school. Now, she was being chased down the alleyway, as the three girls pursued her and were getting closer and closer. She ran into a dead end and turned in horror as the three girls encroached on her. Fear stricken, she still glared and faced the girls.

"You three aren't going to get away with this. I'll stop you before you can humiliate Hannah," she said, physically feeling her legs shaking. The three girls smiled.

"Mikayla will annihilate that loser Hannah Montana. Our pop goddess will show Hannah whose better overall," one of them said. Hovering above, Miley frowned. Her arms crossed, she cleared her throat.

"Mean bully girls say what?" she said. The four girls looked up and saw Miley hovering above them.

"What did you say?" she asked. The three bully's glared.

"Who the heck are you?" another asked. Miley smirked and generated a beam that created three hands that picked up all three mean girls and held them in the air, kicking, screaming and shouting

"Hey! What?! What's going on?!" Miley brought all of them up to eye level with her and smirked again.

"Now is that any way for ladies to behave? Oh, wait, you're Mikayla fans. There are no ladies in that fan club," she said. The three mean girls glared.

"How dare you spit on the name of our pop goddess!" the lead bully said. Miley gave the girls a look and said,

"Pop goddess? Mikayla? You've gotta be kidding me."

"Mikayla **is **a goddess. She can beat that loser Hannah Montana any time of day, just as we will," the leader said again. Miley glared at them for the first time since they'd seen her and growled,

"I don't think so." She fired a beam out of her ring that enveloped the three girls and another down to Sophie which turned into a lawn chair for her. Miley chuckled.

"Buckle up for safety," she said as she, the three mean girls and Sophie flew away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the tenth precinct of the Malibu Police Department, the three Mikayla fans were left tied in a bow of energy with a note attached that said,

_ Call these girls parents, and also a social worker._

Miley flew Sophie to her house in Malibu, a smile on her face.

"Wow, that was really fun. And I'm not just talking about what you did to those Mikayla fans," she said, chuckling. Miley smiled.

"No prob," Miley said. She noticed the Hannah Montana t-shirt on Sophie and asked,

"Are you a Hannah Montana fan?" Sophie nodded.

"Yeah. I love Hannah, and I knew that I couldn't let those Mikayla fans get away with what they were planning to do," she said. Miley nodded.

"What were they planning to do?" she asked.

"They were going to do a repeat of what happened when she was on Singing with the Stars with that Amber Addison girl. Only she would be more humiliated because her mic would be distorted, paint would be strewn on her and other embarrassing things that they could think of. They would end it by putting a sign on her back much like a 'kick me' sign, only that one would say 'Mikayla rules,'" she said. Miley could feel her anger rising, but she kept it internal, not letting it show.

"You did the right thing trying to go to tell someone. Don't worry, I'll be sure that Hannah gets the message. And who knows, maybe at her next concert you'll be called up," she said. Sophie smiled, blinking back tears.

"Thank you, Blue Lantern," she said, hugging the superhero. Miley blushed under her mask and hugged Sophie back, saying,

"Go in and relax. You've had a big day today. See you around." Sophie nodded and said,

"I will, Blue Lantern. Goodbye," she said, walking back into the house as Miley flew back into the air. She smiled as she remembered what Sophie had called her.

_Blue Lantern. I guess that's who I am._ _Miley Stewart, Hannah Montana and the Blue Lantern._ As she flew, she could tell people were looking up astonished, and a lot of people were taking pictures. Miley smiled and let them take their pictures then zoomed back to her beach house. Jackson obviously had been home for awhile and she had to get home before her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough, Robbie Ray had come home, along with Miley's two friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken, and Miley's bodyguard, Roxy. Jackson came down stairs, holding Miley's lantern. Robbie Ray, Lilly and Oliver and Roxy were astonished.

"Uh, Jackson, where'd you get that?" Robbie Ray asked. Jackson looked at the lantern and said,

"I found it in Miley's room. I keep getting a weird vibe off of it." They were all about to inspect it, when a voice behind them said,

"Where'd you get that?" They turned around saw Miley standing on the porch wearing a strange black and blue costume with a blue mask on her face that concealed her eyes and threw off perceptions to those who would try to figure out her identities as Miley or Hannah. Before Jackson could say anything, Miley put a finger to her temple and the lantern quickly disappeared from Jackson's hand and reappeared in Miley's. Robbie Ray watched and asked,

"How the Sam Heck did you do that?" Miley shrugged.

"Telepathic call. If I concentrate hard enough, I can call my lantern to me from anywhere," she said. Robbie Ray nodded. Roxy was concerned. There was only one person she knew that had an outfit like Miley had, only their's was green, not blue. She walked out of the beach house, claiming that she had a few calls to make and would come back later.

"Now to the big question, where'd you get it?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley proceeded to tell her father, brother and friends about her answering the fan question and thinking about how much she wanted to bring hope to people, then how the ring dropped onto her finger and the lantern appeared beside her. Lilly nodded, smiling. Robbie Ray and Jackson were speechless, and Oliver was fan boying.

"How many supervillains have you fought yet?" he asked.

"What do supervillains have to do with anything," Lilly asked. Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. Basically, when someone's chosen to be a superhero, supervillains usually follow," he said. Lilly sighed.

"Guys, I don't know how to explain it, but the ring chose me. Me, of all people. It said I had the ability to instill great hope and that's what it wants me to do. How can I say no to that," Miley asked. Jackson, internally agreeing with Oliver, said,

"Oh, I think the odd assortment of supervillains should be a good reason." Lilly sighed and stepped on Jackson's foot...hard. Then she looked at her best friend and asked,

"Miley, are you sure you're going to be able to handle **three** lives? I mean regular girl, pop star and superhero? People have a hard enough time with two part time jobs." Miley nodded.

"Lil, I can pull it off. Besides, Dad, it helped me find a Hannah fan being chased by some Mikayla fans. Being the Blue Lantern allowed me to save her and find out that the Mikayla fans were going to play a humiliating prank on Hannah," she said. Robbie Ray nodded and asked,

"When did this happen?" Miley turned on the TV by generating a beam from her ring to the 'ON' button, turning on the local news. It showed the three Mikayla fans gift wrapped for the Malibu police. Everyone turned and pondered how exactly Miley did it. Jackson was weirded out by what Miley did, and asked,

"You're not going to use that ring all the time are you?"

"No, only when I'm Blue Lantern. Why?" Miley asked.

"Well, Mile, I think what Jackson is trying to say is how are you going to use your powers? Are you going to be a superhero or just make Miley and Hannah's lives better?" Robbie Ray asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? I helped people today," Miley said. Robbie Ray nodded.

"People that loved Hannah. Would you do the same for a stranger needing help?" he asked. Miley thought that was a good question, and Miley knew what the answer would be and she believed in the answer she was going to give.

"Yes, Dad, I would help them. The ring said I had the ability to instill great hope and that's what I'm going to do, no matter what," she said. Robbie Ray smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Now, that's the little girl I brought up," he said. Jackson, Oliver and Lilly looked on and smiled, when a flash of blue appeared off to the side. Robbie Ray and Miley turned... and saw two short 'people' with blue skin. One was male with long white hair that looked to be thinning and the other was female with a bald head. Both wore white robes with the symbol Miley wore on her Blue Lantern uniform.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Oliver asked.

"If you mean two blue midgets in white dresses, then yes," Jackson answered. Lilly looked at Miley who looked at the two small beings near her.

"Um, hello. Are you here about the ring?" she asked.

"_**Yes, Destiny Stewart, we are**_," the female midget said. "_**And we are here for you**_." Miley looked wide eyed and asked,

"You're here...for me? Who are you?" The male midget said,

"_We are the creators of your ring. I am Ganthet and this is Sayd. We are formerly of the Guardians of the Universe, the superiors of the Green Lantern Corps_."

"Green Lantern Corps?" Lilly asked.

"How many corps are there?" Oliver asked.

"_Seven total,_" Ganthet said. "_In accordance to the prophecy of the Blackest Night._"

"The Blackest Night?" Robby Ray asked. "What in tarnation is that? And who are you two anyway?"

"And what do you mean 'formerly of the Guardians?' What happened?" Lilly asked.

"And why did Miley get a ring?" Jackson asked. Ganthet sighed. This was going to take a while, but he had time, and hope.

_Hope for Destiny Hope 'Miley' Stewart, and her role in events to come_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Roxy got back to her apartment, she looked for the business card that her friend owned. She found it and hoped the number on the card was still active. The card read _Shining Light Architecture_ and had a picture of a green lantern on it. Roxy knew how important the lantern was to the company founder. It was a life of responsibility. A responsibility that Miley was a part of, yet with a different corps. She dialed the number and the receptionist answered, asking how she could direct Roxy's call.

"I need to speak to John Stewart please," she said. "Tell him it's an old friend from the Marines."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Mikayla's mansion, Hannah Montana's rival was far from happy. She watched Access Hollywood and saw three psycho Mikayla fans preaching her 'goddessness' as the reporter revealed they had been chasing a Hannah Montana fan.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikayla roared as she threw a stack of magazines at the TV.

"I **HATE **Hannah Montana. Why can't I get good fans like her?! Why do **I** get the crazies?!" Mikayla yelled as she paced the room. Her manager and godmother, Margo, walked into her room.

"Mikayla, are you all right?" Breathing heavily, Mikayla said,

"No, Margo. I just watched 'Access Hollywood' and saw a story about my 'fans.'" Margo understood. This meant Mikayla was going to be taken down a few pegs in popularity. The actions of the fans didn't help matters as it meant that Mikayla had to write an apology letter for the fans' actions.

"It's all Hannah's fault," Mikayla said. Margo placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

"We'll show her. Trust me, we will." She left the room, leaving Mikayla alone as her eyes darted to a picture on her mantle. A picture of Hannah Montana. Mikayla looked at the picture and studied every detail. The blonde hair, the peaches and cream complexion, the smile...oh, how she hated that smile. It was like the girl hadn't suffered a day in her life when Mikayla did nothing but suffer. If she could show Hannah suffering, she would. She would show her pain. She would show her blood. Just as her rage reached a boiling point and she was about to throw the picture, an otherworldly voice emanating from a blood red glow, said,

_Mikayla of the Planet Earth_

_You have great rage in your heart._

Mikayla looked around stunned and asked,

"Who said that?" The only response was a glowing ring of the same blood red color coming from the sky and landing on her finger.

_Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps._

The ring fused to her finger and a great pain erupted from her, as if every pore in her body started to bleed. Her eyes, nose and ears. Blood seemed to come from everywhere and she tried to fight her urge to scream. Then, finally, Mikayla couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed and her room exploded in a flash of red energy. Margo heard the explosion and ran upstairs to see if her goddaughter and meal ticket were fine. When she got into Mikayla's room, she saw the door splintered and off its hinges. The entire room was totally destroyed, the walls blown out, clothes burning, drapes shredded and aflame. There was no sign of one thing though. Mikayla.

"Mikayla?!" Margo asked, looking around the room. A voice said, in an angry tone,

"**No!**" Mikayla burst through the rubble wearing a form fitting red uniform. Her eyes were red with hate as she glared at Margo, seeing only Hannah Montana in her mind. The girl she wanted to make suffer and bleed. Show her pain like no one would ever know. But first, the world had to know who she was now. A name she suddenly knew thanks to the ring.

"**RED LANTERN!**"

**Chapter 1 is done. And to answer a question right off the bat, yes, Ganthet and Sayd are going to do a small recap at the beginning of each chapter. Now, Mikayla is the new Red Lantern and Miley is Blue. I already have an idea in mind who can become part of the Sinestro Corps later as he's come back, but that will be revealed in a different chapter. But if you know my stories, you probably know who it is. I am definitely putting Rico as an Orange Lantern, but I'm wondering who I should put as Violet and Indigo. If you all know me, you know that Liley is another pairing that I love, so I might put Lilly in the Star Sapphires. Also, sorry Jackson fans, but he's not getting a power ring. There are no more rings and I also don't think Jackson could handle that sort of responsibility. Also, if any of you have a Deviant Art page, perhaps you could make a drawing of Miley in the Blue Lantern costume, or Mikayla in the Red Lantern costume. But, anyway, tune back next time to see the continuing adventures of Miley Stewart: THE LANTERN OF HOPE!**


	2. Lantern Corps History and Supervillains

**Hello everyone. Here's Chapter 2 of **_**Miley Stewart: The Lantern of Hope. **_**In this chapter, Miley learns the history of all seven Corps from Ganthet, defeats her first supervillains, appears to the press as the Blue Lantern, the significance of her being a Torchbearer, meet her trainer, John Stewart, Green Lantern, and Mikayla meets her potential mentor. It's a chapter of epic proportions, and I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is owned by Disney and It's A Laugh Productions. Green Lantern and the seven Lantern Corps is owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I own neither and I'm not trying to make a profit off this so please don't sue me.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Lantern Corps History and Supervillains**

_We have revealed ourselves to __**Destiny Hope Stewart **__and her friends and family. __**Soon, they will realize the importance **__of why the ring chose her. They will also realize that she must commence training __**before the Blackest Night**_**. **_**It is unlikely that Sinestro or Parallax will return**__but if they do, Destiny must be ready. __**We have a feeling that John Stewart, one of the Green Lantern Corps, will come to train her, **__and we can think of no one better. For now, we will explain to the __**Stewart's the history of the Corps, **__until John Stewart appears, for then we must leave.__** They wish to know more **__and so we will tell them more._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Stewart household, Miley, her family and friends were entertaining two little blue aliens. Former Guardians of the Universe, Ganthet and Sayd were now the creators of Miley's power ring and super identity, the Blue Lantern. Miley wanted answers, as did Robbie Ray.

"So let me get this straight," Miley said. "You were formerly of the Green Lanterns, but you're not anymore, and you gave me a blue ring because I give great hope?"

"_That is correct, Destiny_," Ganthet said, using Miley's real name.

"Destiny? Why are you calling Miley 'Destiny'?" Lilly asked, confused.

"_**It is her real name,**_" Sayd said. "_**Is it not, Robbie Ray?**_" Everyone looked in Robbie Ray's direction and he nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is 'Destiny Hope.' But, she always smiled as a kid, so we started calling her 'Smiley.' Over time the 'S' was removed and she was called 'Miley.' She's had that name ever since."

"Destiny Hope," Oliver said. "I kind of like it." Miley couldn't help but nod, then looked at the two Guardians. "Back on topic. Why me? I know you said I instill great hope and all that, but still, why me?" Looking at Miley, Ganthet gave the answer.

"_You have a strength in you that is matched by few others. Many of whom have been, or are still, Lanterns_."

"Blue Lanterns?" Jackson asked.

"_**No, green,**_" Sayd said. "_**Lanterns like Abin Sur of Ungara, Tomar Re of Xundar, Katma Tui of Korugar,**_" Sayd paused as Ganthet said,

"_And Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, Alan Scott, and Jennie Lynn Hayden of Earth._" Miley's eyes widened as she heard those names. She'd heard of Guy Gardner, a former football jock always looking for fights and famous for having a big ego, but the others she didn't know. Ganthet smiled, deciding that perhaps a history lesson was in order.

"The exposure of your planet to the Green Lantern Corps came when Abin Sur crash landed on your world. Dying, he was able to pass on his ring to one that could overcome great fear. That someone was an Air Force pilot by the name of Hal Jordan." Everyone sat down, knowing they were in for a long story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikayla's entire house was aflame, as news crews and, police cars and paramedics were outside the house. The paramedics were searching the wreckage for any sign of life. They found one survivor, Margo. She had suffered severe wounds and was clinging to life. Some thought she would be dead if she didn't get blood soon. She repeated only one word,

"Red...red...red..." But one question remained, where was Mikayla.

Unknown to Earth, a red streak shot across space. A red streak that was the newest Red Lantern- Mikayla.

The power ring had demanded a sacrifice of blood and Margo was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The ring she had became empowered and allowed her to fly from Earth. She heard something call to her. She had to answer it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside her apartment, Roxy was looking at some old pictures of her early days as Hannah's bodyguard, and even earlier days when she was a member of the Marines. A knock on the door shook her out of her memories. She went to open it and was greeted with the face of an old friend.

"Hey Rox," the man said with a smile on his face.

"How you doing, John?" Roxy asked, hugging her old friend. John returned her greeting with a hug to his old friend. John Stewart was a Marine sharpshooter to pay for college before resigning and going into social work and architecture. After a while, he had been pegged as Earth's Green Lantern when Hal Jordan had left the Corps for a time. When Hal returned to the mantle of the Green Lantern, John had stayed on as a Lantern as well. He had been in and out as a Lantern on a few occasions, but always found himself back in their ranks again, saving the Earth alongside his fellow Lanterns. John knew Roxy from their days in the Marines. Both had been in Coast City for a while when they got into a fistfight between some Air Force pilots. A Marine had been trying to get a girl to go with him but an Air Force pilot tried to stop him, a fact that was overlooked by the other Marines as they saw a 'flyboy', as they called them, get in the face of one of their own. A fight soon ensued, keeping in with the Armed Forces rivalry. Roxy knocked out several pilots before the fight ended and John got in a few himself. But this was not the time to reminisce about the old days.

"What's up, Rox? You said it was important," John asked. Roxy nodded.

"It is John." Then she proceeded to explain how Miley had a blue ring that gave her powers. John was concerned. He decided,

"I'd better meet this girl myself." Roxy nodded.

"I'll take you to her house tomorrow." John took off his green ring and left it on the table. When asked by Roxy why he had done that, John explained,

"The Guardians have invoked a 'lethal force' doctrine against all Corps enemies. I don't want Miley to get hurt if the ring decides to...try something funny." Roxy knew this was serious, she just hoped it didn't get too serious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_And that brings us to now_," Ganthet said. Miley found she could only say one word after all that was said,

"Wow."

"You ain't kidding," Robbie Ray said after hearing everything. From the story of Sinestro, to the selection of John Stewart as an alternate Green Lantern, to Guy Gardner's positioning, to the coming of Parallax, and of the arrival of the Sinestro Corps, which used the power of fear. They were also told of the power of the emotional spectrum and that Blue was the most powerful of the emotions, however Green was the most pure. The other colors would consume the bearer if they were too far from the spectrum, such as hate or love if the story of the Star Sapphires were any indication. Miley didn't want to think of what Orange would do, although she had a good feeling about Indigo.

"Why blue though?" Lilly asked. "I mean, couldn't you do your own green power?"

"_Our former Guardian brothers and sisters are keepers of the Green power_," Ganthet said. "_Since our excommunication, we were not able to tap into it. We had to find another power source and Blue seemed to fit our needs_."

"_**However, the ring is empowered by your own sense of hope and the hope of others. If that wavers, the ring could lose power**_," Sayd said.

"Could lose power?" Miley squeaked. "You're not really making me feel any better."

"_The blue power has not been tapped for millennia, if ever_," Ganthet said. "_It is only now that we have done so in order to stand against the Blackest Night_."

"The Blackest Night?" Oliver asked. "What's that?" Ganthet sighed, then spoke again,

"_It entails the tale of seven corps, and something to come. Seven Corps will be born. Seven Corps will go to war. Seven Corps will fall and the Blackest Night will descend upon them all_."

"Whoa, I don't like the sound of that," Robbie Ray said. "It sounds like you're asking my daughter to fight a war." Ganthet looked down, ashamed, then up at Robbie Ray.

"_Mr. Stewart, when the time comes, she may have to_."

"No way," Robbie Ray said. "My daughter is not fighting your war." The tone of voice he used indicated that he was adamant about his decision, however Ganthet was equally adamant.

"_There may not be a choice, Mr. Stewart. When the Blackest Night comes, it will come for us all_." Hearing that, Robbie Ray said,

"Blue midget say what?"

"_The Blackest Night will favor no one_," Ganthet said matter of factly. "_And it will spare no one. Without the power of the Lantern, Destiny will surely be overrun by the power, as will all of you. As a member of our Lantern Corps, Destiny will be able to stand against the Darkness to come, and possibly save all of you in the process_."

"I don't like the sound of that," Jackson said. Everyone shared that feeling, including Miley, whose eyes were focused on the ring on her finger, a ring that now felt heavier as the responsibility of it was bearing down on her.

"I need to be alone for a while," Miley said, and with that she went outside to sit and gather her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley sat on her chair on the patio as she looked at the newly darkened sky and stars. She had done this so many times in the past, but now they looked so different for a reason.

_Maybe it's because I've got actual aliens in my living room _, she thought. Miley sat in the chair for hours until Ganthet decided to join her.

"I thought I said I wanted to be left alone." Ganthet nodded, saying,

"_It has been my experience in dealing with humans that when one says they want to be alone, it is them who have the most to say_." Miley looked at the little blue alien and pursed her lips together.

"How is it you know so much?"

"_Ages of wisdom from one who has lived millennia_," Ganthet said with a slight smile. "_I know how new this may seem to you, and how over your head you may feel_."

"You ain't really whistling Dixie, little man," Miley said. Ganthet nodded.

"_Nevertheless, you must overcome these fears. Not just for the good of the universe, or for the good of your people, but for your own good as well_." Miley looked at Ganthet, astonished and wondering what else the little blue guardian had to say.

"_There was one aspect of the story of Hal Jordan I did not tell_," Ganthet said. "_Of how fear overcame him, and how he almost destroyed the Corps_." Miley looked at Ganthet curiously as he had another story to tell.

"_You know of the story of Coast City and it's previous destruction?_" Ganthet asked. Miley nodded. Robbie Ray had booked a concert for her there the following week.

"_Coast City was Hal Jordan's home, when it was destroyed, his greatest fear was awakened. A fear of what would happen tomorrow. Hal Jordan's father was an Air Force pilot, and Hal wanted to be like him when he came of age. But, one day his father was testing a plane for Ferris Aircraft. The plane was falling apart and was going to crash, so Martin Jordan steered the plane away from the crowd and crashed it so no one was hurt. Unfortunately, Martin Jordan died in the crash, and Hal watched up close. The loss of his father, and the fear of what would happen next, made Hal Jordan think of nothing else that could frighten him after that. However, thanks to the manipulations of Sinestro, the fear entity known as Parallax started manipulating Jordan from the inside. Coast City's destruction reawakened that fear warping his sense of right and wrong, and as such Hal Jordan sought to use his ring for personal gain and recreate the city as he remembered it. The Guardians frowned upon that and Jordan took off for Oa to claim the power all for himself_." Miley interrupted and said,

"Oa? What's Oa?"

"_The planet at the center of the universe_." Ganthet said. "_It is where the Guardians reside and where the Green power is harnessed. But, getting back to my story, my fellow Guardians sent many Corps members agains Jordan, many of whom were his friends. In his madness, he defeated them, stripped them of their rings and left them for dead. All the while Parallax was manipulating his thoughts and emotions until he reached the Central Battery, and took all the power for himself and allowed Parallax to leech onto his soul. All my Guardian brothers were dead, except for me. We had a contingency, however, as we had preserved one ring which we gave to a young art student named Kyle Rayner. He became the Torchbearer, he who would hold our light until the Corps could be reawakened and the Guardians resurrected. Kyle Rayner was not like previous Lanterns. He was a typical 'man on the street' if you must say. He was not 'fearless', athletic, or came from a military background or field of service like other Lanterns had. He was an art student with great imagination. However, he had to go through many demanding trials. His first was when his girlfriend was killed by a monster named Major Force who wanted his power. Other's followed, and Kyle proved his mettle and worth as Torchbearer. He resurrected the Guardians with the help of Ion, the embodiment of willpower, and recreated the Central Battery, and then the day came when Hal Jordan was freed from Parallax_." This was the part of the story Miley wanted to hear.

"_Jordan was suspecting that he wasn't acting like himself, and with the power of the Specter-Earth's spirit of Vengeance, he was able to free himself from the parasite and confront his fears. Once he did, Jordan took his power ring back as his friends fought Sinestro. Jordan then discovered his infection and madness was all Sinestro's doing all along. He then faced Sinestro and confronted Parallax with the help of John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kilowog of Bolovax Vir and Kyle Rayner, his fears overcome_." Miley smiled as she heard the story.

"I'm glad for Jordan, but that doesn't answer my question. Sure, you said I have great hope, but I'm not like any of those guy's you mentioned."

"_That is true. You are not like Jordan, nor Stewart, nor Rayner, nor even Gardner_."

_Thank goodness for that last part_, Miley thought. She didn't want to be ANYTHING like Guy Gardner if what she had heard about him was true.

"_You are our own Torchbearer. You will set the standard as to how future Blue Lanterns will come to be. Your sense of hope sets you apart from all the rest, and I have no doubt that it is as strong as the willpower of any Green Lantern. Your strength is the ability to bring hope and light to a darkened world. To brighten spirits when others would seek to darken them, and it is that strength that makes you OUR Torchbearer._" Ganthet then took Miley's hand offering her sympathy and support.

"_And you will not make the journey alone as your friends, and others, will stand with you._" Miley found comfort in Ganthet's words when Jackson ran in.

"Hey, Miles. You've gotta see what's on the news." The sense of urgency in his voice got Ganthet and Miley back into the living room where everyone was glued to the TV as it gave a news story of a _Victorious _concert being attacked and held hostage by two people calling themselves Tank and Runway. Tank was dressed like something resembling a KISS reject, complete with the spiked boots and face paint. Runway looked even worse, a Bret Michaels reject with purple highlights in her hair. Tank was carrying what looked like an automatic version of Chewbacca's crossbow from Star Wars, and Runway was wielding what looked like a semi-automatic. They were making a mess of the place and had everyone at gunpoint.

"Those have got to be the lamest villains ever," Lilly said.

"_I've seen lamer._" Ganthet said. "_One of Hal Jordan's old villains was one who dressed in a marching band uniform as he controlled sound. Sonar was his name._"

"Oh yeah. That sounds lame," Oliver added.

"Still, one has to face their bad guys, I guess," Miley said, as she brought her ring up and triggered her transformation. The ring glowed a blue that completely enveloped her and when it faded, Blue Lantern appeared in Miley Stewart's place.

"Be careful, bud, will yah?" Robbie Ray said. "They might kill several people, so don't let those weirdo whackjobs do ya in, ya know?"

"I'll be careful, Daddy," Blue Lantern said as she phased through the roof and flew through the sky. She had the cast of a TV show to save. Ganthet thought for a moment that observing his Torchbearer from a distance might be a good thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Blue Lantern phased through the house, she noticed the sensation she was feeling.

_I'm flying. I'm actually flying! _she thought happily. Her arms were spread out like wings as she flew over Malibu. The people and cars passing by beneath her as the hustle and bustle of the everyday person went on. She felt a rush of happiness as she flew, more than when she felt when she was Hannah Montana, not that that wasn't a rush itself. Being Hannah made her happy, but flying...that was joy beyond measure. Realizing she had to get to the Staples Center, Lantern stretched her right arm forward and drew her left arm in as if doing a superheroic flying pose as she streaked to the Staples Center.

_Supergirl, eat your heart out, _Lantern thought with a smile as she came to the auditorium where the villains were.

_Time to strut my stuff, _she thought as she streaked towards the auditorium on a wave of joy as hight as she was flying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the auditorium where the concert was supposed to have taken place, spectators and cast members were now hostages, and the only two that were amused were the one's holding them hostage. Tank gleamed at some girls in the audience, and was about to go harass them, when Runway stopped him.

"We can't damage the hostages. Besides, you already damaged that one," she said, pointing to a young girl who was sobbing uncontrollably. Tank grumbled but obeyed. Runway hopped onto the stage and said,

"Tori, Jade and Cat, eat your heart out!" She then proceeded to sing...horribly.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar  
_

_You know that I'll be_

_Your Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

The audience screamed in agony, as if they heard the most inhuman torture since nails on a chalkboard. This only prompted Runway to continue, which she did until...

Blue headphones fell from the sky and rested on the hostages. Tank and Runway looked around to see who would interrupt such 'wonderful singing'.

"Who? What? Who's keeping my audience from hearing me?" Runway screeched.

"Keep it down. I'll get an earache," a voice said from above. Looking up, the pair of villains saw a young girl in a form fitting blue and black uniform. She glowed blue as energy shot out of her had from a ring on her finger. A smile was on her face as her eyes were hid behind a mask. Tank recognized the figure before them.

"I know you. You saved that Hannah Montana fan. You're that Blue Lantern bimbo, ain't yah?"

"Do you know how hard it is to create 20,000 headphones that can block out bad singing?" Blue Lantern asked, hovering above the two villains, and not even bothering to answer Tank's question.

"Still, it was worth the extra effort. I mean, you actually made William Hung sound like he had actual talent."

"Are you talking smack to me?" Runway asked in a screechy voice. Blue Lantern continued to hover as she asked,

"What do you think? Or, do you even think?"

"Why you...GET HER, PUMPKIN!" Runway shouted as Tank brought up his gun to shoot at Blue Lantern, only for her to fire an energy field surrounding them. A field Lantern knew wouldn't last long so she decided to get civilians and cast members out quickly. Thinking about the headsets she put on their heads, she called for them to turn into energy cocoons that would allow the hostages to escape.

"Think about getting out and my power will take you there!" she called. The hostages obeyed as they headed for the exits, or phased through the walls in order to escape. Blue Lantern smiled as she watched the hostages leave, but noticed a young girl who hadn't escaped. Her short was torn, her mascara was running and she looked like she'd been to Hell and back. Blue Lantern glared. If that makeup wearing idiot had done what she thought he did to that innocent girl, it was going to be hard for her to not pound him to within an inch of his life. However, the force wall she had was taking a lot of punishment, and she had to drop it due to the field weakening.

_Need to remember how to make better force field walls next time._ Blue Lantern thought. _Provided there is a next time. _Tank kept firing wildly and missing Blue Lantern, who kept making sure no shots hit any of the hostages who had almost escaped. Deciding she wanted to end the battle quickly, she called up an energy guitar and directed it to smash over Tank's head, the impact leaving a hole in the guitar.

"Talk about hard headed," Blue Lantern said jokingly as she repaired the hole in the energy guitar, then grabbed it so she could hit Tank in the butt with it like a paddle. Tank was sent flying into the stands, landing in a closed off section of the bleachers. The tarp broke his fall, and his gun was far away. She didn't notice the young girl anymore, thinking that she'd escaped.

_One down, one to..._

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" The force of the scream coming from behind was so great, it sent Blue Lantern flying into a nearby wall. Turning around, she saw Runway coming toward her.

"Not so tough now, are you, little bimbo?" Runway said in a mocking tone, as she gave her scream towards Blue Lantern, who barley erected a force wall to deflect the sonic scream. It was holding for now, but Lantern knew it would break soon, unless... Lantern had heard of echo chambers, chambers where sound could be reflected back to a person sending it. They usually involved a round dish to capture the sound, and giving it nowhere else to go, send it right back to the person sending it. Lantern thought that now was as good a time as any to try it. Focusing her mind, she envisioned the echo dish and the ring energy changed to where it became the dish. Lantern also used her will to reinforce the strength of the dish so the sound would bounce back and sure enough, it did. Runway was sent flying back across the auditorium as he sonics were reflected back towards her. Soon, she was down, a victim of her own power.

"Well, that's..." Lantern didn't finish her sentence as she turned to see the young girl she was concerned about reach for Tank's gun.

"What're you doing?" Lantern asked as the girl tried to aim the gun at Tank, for her intent was to kill him.

"He...he violated me," the girl said. Lantern internally gasped. She knew that she had to teach Tank a lesson, but she couldn't if the girl killed him. She could understand her pain, but she knew that killing Tank wasn't the way.

"You pull that trigger, you give him power over you. Don't do that. Don't let him win."

"But, I wanted to wait till marriage," the girl said through tears. "Now everyone is going to hate me." Lantern went to the girl and stood in front of the gun.

"You'll have to go through me to get to him." The girl looked shocked. A superhero defending a villain that violated her?

"Why are you defending him?" she couldn't help but ask. Lantern just smiled sadly as she answered,

"I'm not. I'm defending you. You pull that trigger, your life is over."

"My life **is **over. That monster took it away," the girl cried. Lantern took the girl's hand and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Missy," the girl answered.

"Well, Missy, let me tell you. That monster didn't take the most important thing you have." Missy looked up to see what Lantern meant, and Lantern was happy to explain.

"He didn't take your heart." Missy couldn't help but be confused by that explanation.

"My heart?"

"That's something only the one you love will have, and not someone like him," Lantern explained, pointing to the recovering Tank. She took Missy's hand looking to reassure her and offer her faith for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow will be better, and you'll find love someday. And you'll be happy with that person."

"How can you know that?" Missy asked.

"I have hope, and I believe in you," Lantern answered. "Use that hope and make something of it." Missy smiled, then looked at Tank.

"Can you still get a little revenge for me though?" Lantern glared at Tank, but nodded, indicating that she would.

"As a matter of fact, I have an idea or two for revenge right now." Knowing what to do next, Lantern used her ring to will a hand for picking up Tank, the creature she considered sub-human vermin as of right now, and left him hanging in the air. Pretty soon, Tank was screaming like a school boy given a wedgie.

"AHHHHHH! DON'T DROP ME! DON'T DROP ME!" Lantern glared.

"Scared much?" she asked as she pointed at Missy.

"She was saving herself for a boy she loved and you shattered that hope. Why shouldn't I let you drop so your bones shatter? Huh?" she growled.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU'RE CRAZY, LADY! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Tank continued to scream. Lantern looked at the KISS reject and gave a disgusted look.

"We're all crazy," she said before smiling.

"It's the sane ones you have to watch out for," she said as she cancelled out the hand. Tank fell for one second before being picked up by the beam again. Lantern then manipulated the energy so it formed something new, something that was a cross between a diaper and a chastity belt. The apparatus was something that was clearly way too small, as Tank screamed about how tight it was.

"Too tight? Okay," Lantern said as she adjusted the apparatus so that the diaper/belt was even tighter, causing the screaming to get louder. After two more seconds of Tank begging Lantern to stop, she cut out the energy and released Tank. The only thing she said was,

"Stay there and wait for the police, or you go back into that thing and I make it tighter. Got me?" Tank nodded and obeyed. Blue Lantern then helped Missy go outside and back to her friends so they could offer her comfort. Standing in the doorway of the auditorium, Blue Lantern surveyed her first defeats.

"Boy, it must take a lot of guts to dress like a KISS reject and call yourself a super villain," she said as she then melted Tank's weapon with her ring.

"No more target practice for you," Lantern said as she silenced Runway so she couldn't do perform her sonic scream. As Lantern turned towards the audience and cast members waiting outside, they quickly applauded the Blue Lantern for what she had done as they offered her congratulations for a job well done. Not to mention appreciation for saving them from horrible singing. The girl, Missy, also gave a smile as she knew now that she had something to live for. A better tomorrow after a horrible ordeal. Yes, Miley Stewart did a good job on her first official mission as a Blue Lantern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the battle, Miley went home and watched herself on the news giving the typical 'all in a day's work' speech superheroes sometimes gave. But, for Miley it was easier, due to her being Hannah Montana. She had to pose for pictures and address the media all the time, she was just doing so with another identity. Reporters were already fielding questions to her, like who she was, where did her power come from, and if she had anything to do with the Green Lantern. Miley answered that question easily enough.

"I'm not, nor do I have anything to do with Green Lantern. I'm the Blue Lantern," she said, bringing her ring forth so the camera could see its glow.

"I bring hope to those that have none, and I expect you'll see more of me again." And with that, Blue Lantern took to the sky, leaving a trail of energy in her wake. Miley turned off the TV to talk to her father, Ganthet and Sayd.

"Nice touch, bud," Robbie Ray said. "Bringing hope to those that have none. That was very inspired."

"I'd like to think so, Dad," Miley said. "If I'm so full of hope I need to give some of that hope to others." Off to the side, Ganthet and Sayd nodded as they turned to address their charge.

"_Those are very inspired words, Destiny,_" Ganthet said. "_However, I must also caution you. There will be those that seek to take such hope away from others. Perhaps even you._" Miley nodded.

"I know. Sometimes I've had a few scandals as Hannah, and I've wondered if I've lost hope every time a bad story happens, or my reputation takes a hit." Miley paused, remembering one of the scandals.

"And some of them have been doosies."

"_**There have been Lanterns who have been through much worse,**_" Sayd said. "_**Hal Jordan has been through the biggest in his career as a Lantern.**_" Miley smiled as she remembered the story Ganthet told her about Hal Jordan.

"_**And he continues to fight on**_." Miley added.

"But, surely some Lanterns are...not so forgiving?"

"_You are very perceptive,_" Ganthet said. "_True, there are Lanterns that still hold Jordan for the Parallax incident which almost destroyed the Green Lantern Corps, believing that perhaps Jordan should have fought the parasite better. But Jordan continues to fight on, to earn the trust he once had, and perhaps their admiration once again._"

"Still, it's very tragic," Miley said. "To try and be a good guy yet face a tragedy he had no control over that someone else made?"

"Kind of like that 'Zoom' guy out in Keystone?" Robbie Ray asked. "He says he torments heroes because they need tragedy in their lives?" Ganthet nodded, fully aware of the villain known as Zoom.

"_Zoom is of the belief that those that seek to become heroes need to overcome tragedy,_" Ganthet said, remembering the Keystone City cop named Hunter Zolomon, who tortured the family of the Flash so he would become a 'better hero'. What that made Zoom, however, was an embittered villain who liked to see heroes suffer.

"_And be warned, Destiny. Some of the foes you will face will be much like Zoom, if not worse._"

"Worse?" Miley asked, scared.

"Oh yeah, baby girl," Robbie Ray added. "Being Hannah may have prepared you to handle the press, but being Hannah hasn't prepared you to fight super villains. Those last two were lame. If there was a D-list for villains they'd be one it. Even if one of them did violate a girl."

"_Your father is correct_," Ganthet said, coming to Miley's side, Sayd not far from her love's side. "_There are grander threats out there. Not just in space, but on your own world. You will need training to help you deal with them._" Miley looked at Ganthet and asked,

"Will you help me with the training?"

"_Unfortunately, no. We must find more Lanterns,_" Ganthet said. "_However, there is someone coming who will help train you in the use of your powers._"

"Someone is coming to train me?" Miley asked surprised. "Who?" Ganthet thought for a moment then decided.

"_I shall save that revelation for later. But, be assured they shall train you to the best of their ability. And the person bringing the trainer to you is known by your bodyguard._"

"Roxy?" Robbie Ray asked. "How could she know Miley's trainer?"

"_**Past association**_," Sayd said. "_**Do not ask us for more answers as they will be revealed to you in due time**_."

"_Just know that you are the Torchbearer for the Blue Lanterns_," Ganthet added. "_What the Lanterns will be will come from you. Your sense of hope, your perseverance, and love of your family and friends is what gives you strength_." And with those final words, Ganthet and Sayd faded in a flash of blue, which left Robbie Ray alone with his daughter to say his peace and voice his concerns.

"Mile, I'm scared for you," Robbie Ray said. "This won't be like a press mob or a magazine scandal. If Ganthet is correct, there will be other Lanterns out there, and some of them won't take kindly to you being out there." Miley heard her father's words and nodded, accepting them. Still, she would not turn away from the responsibility placed in her hands.

"I know there are other Lanterns out there, and with them, other rings. And I'll admit, I'm not looking forward to fighting them, but..." Miley's thought drifted when a knock was heard. Robbie Ray opened the door and found it was Roxy.

"Hey Rox, what brings you here?" Roxy was all business.

"Miley, I've brought someone to help with your ring. We served together in the Marines, and he can help." Just then, a broad shouldered black man in a black t-shirt and jeans walked in. He looked at Miley and asked,

"This it?"

"This is it," Roxy said. The man studied Miley and said,

"Maybe it's a good idea I left my ring at home. Wouldn't want to be held responsible for what would happen with it."

"Huh?" Miley asked. "Who are you, sir?" Roxy stood by the man and said,

"Miley Stewart, Blue Lantern, I'd like you to meet John Stewart, Green Lantern." Miley found her job to have gotten a lot more interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley wasn't the only one watching her exploits on the news. Others were as well. Their intentions, however, were far from noble. They saw Miley's ring as an opportunity for their own gains, however dark those gains may be.

"The decoys have done their job," one of the shadowy men said. "She has been lulled into a false sense of security."

"Good. Those two were the most pathetic decoys we ever used. If it wasn't for the violation of that girl, those two would never have been taken seriously," the other suit said as he turned to his colleague.

"Now, we shall shatter that sense of security. The Major is ready."

"Good. Hopefully, we will be able to end this quickly." The first suit then called forth an image of a man with red and gold skin. A symbol on his right pectoral muscle which looked like an 'M' and an 'F' joined together. He also had a smile about him of a man that truly enjoyed his work, no matter how horrible it may be. This individual was known...as Major Force. And while he usually ended his jobs quickly, he also ended them 'messy' as his collateral damage were an indication.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the emergency room of Mercy Hospital, the doctors on duty fought to save a patient. Ultimately, they did. However, Margo Minton didn't wake up. The doctors tried everything but discerned that she had gone into a coma. The doctor's were congratulated on a job well done, but there were still a few who were questioning what in the world could've done it. What put Margo in such a state. All discerned it had something to do with Margo's client Mikayla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikayla flew through the vas reaches of space, finally setting down on a planetoid where she began hurling massive amounts of blood, so much so that a small pool was forming in front of her. When she finally stopped, she looked at her own hands, hands that had blood on them. The blood of her manager, Margo.

"What have I done?" Mikayla asked out loud. She didn't expect an answer, but got one anyway.

"You have embraced your power with a noble sacrifice of someone you love, and your actions now are to purify you from the fears and doubts all beings have." Mikayla looked around to see who was speaking to her until her eyes finally came to who the voice belonged to. The being before Mikayla was clearly female. She looked humanoid, with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. She reminded Mikayla of Lara Croft from the _Tomb Raider _video games, except for one thing...Lara didn't have purple skin.

_Is she an alien? _Mikayla wondered. _Maybe the cosmos are not so strange._ Walking forward, Mikayla stood before the woman who turned to face the supposed new recruit.

"I am Laira of Sector 112," the woman said. "What planet are you from?" Mikayla looked at the strange woman before her and answered,

"Earth," trying not to show any fear. It was to no avail as Mikayla started puking blood again, as if the power in her was trying to expel the fear in her through her blood, leaving only what the power need from her. Rage. Laira looked Mikayla over after she stopped puking a second time and seemed disgusted.

"Show no fear around me. It disgusts me," Laira said. "Fear is the tool of the Sinestro Corps, who use fear for their own evil ends. It is up to us to burn their evil away, as well as any who cross us."

"Any who cross us?" Mikayla asked as she wiped her blood from her lips. Laira nodded.

"You have a great rage in you. Is that rage not directed against someone?" Mikayla remembered Hannah Montana, and the hate she felt towards her. She remembered what she wanted to do to her, how she wanted to make her suffer, be in pain. Suddenly, her fear ebbed away replaced by the rage once again.

"There is." Mikayla said as her voice had her edge again. "A rival that keeps me from my destiny, my aspirations. She must be made to suffer, to know pain."

"To bleed?" Laira asked. Mikayla nodded.

"Yes. To bleed."

"Then she shall burn at the touch of your rage, and you shall bathe in her blood," Laira said in a seductive tone, as if the emotion was seducing not just Mikayla but Laira as well, a seduction Mikayla welcomed. Laira then asked,

"What is your name, child?"

"Mikayla," she answered, smirking. Laira looked at her new charge and smiled.

"The greatest Lanterns have come from Sector 2814, where your home is. We shall see if you have the potential be one of them." Mikayla sought to live up to those words.

**Well, there's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. With the arrival of Major Force, any DC Comics fan knows that an encounter with him usually involves a fridge, which won't be good. Also, Mikayla meeting Laira will give some good tension for her to want to destroy Hannah. For those of you wondering, Lilly probably won't get her ring until either the last few chapters or the sequel. Same with Oliver (although I know there are fangirls out their who would love to see Mitchell Musso in a loin cloth. You know who you are.) Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3 where John Stewart trains Miley, Laira trains Mikayla, Miley has a 'meeting' with Major Force, and we finally find out what Rico's been up to. **


	3. Major Force

**Well, here it is. Chapter 3. This chapter is myself taking the reigns and not re-writing something that John Chubb had written. So, let's not waste time with the intro, lets get right into it.**

** Disclaimer: **_**The Green Lantern**_** is owned by DC Comics and **_**Hannah Montana **_**is owned by Disney and **_**It's A Laugh Productions**_**. I own neither and I'm doing this for fun, not for profit.**

**Chapter 3**

**Major Force**

_**The peril has become even greater than we realized. Letting Destiny out of our sights has prompted the appearance of **__Major Force, a mercenary who truly enjoys his work. We have no doubt in our mind that John Stewart will train __**Destiny to the best of his ability, but should Major Force become involved, **__Blue Lantern must be ready._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting acquainted with John Stewart, Miley decided she wanted to try and get control of her powers. John decided to take her out to the big backyard of the Stewart home for training. Lilly and Oliver had come back over to watch the festivities and Robbie Ray had blocked off the entrance so that no one could get in. Roxy pulled up a chair with Lilly and Oliver to see what Miley could do.

"Okay, Miley. Concentrate. Think of anything that comes to mind and the ring will make it," John said. Miley nodded and focused. Energy came out of the ring and manifested into...a blue microphone. John smiled and nodded.

"Very good. Now, try something else," he said. Miley nodded. Jackson decided to be a jerk and break Miley's concentration, causing her to almost fire at him. Everyone glared at Jackson, then urged Miley on again. John smiled.

"Try again," he said. She concentrated very hard and manifested...a blue flamethrower. John smiled as Miley maintained a steady flame on the flamethrower, then jokingly turned it on Jackson. Lilly and Oliver smiled as bit by bit, Miley got the hang of her powers more and more. Robbie Ray smiled as well. His daughter was shaping up to be a pretty good superhero. Miley also smiled. She couldn't believe all the things she was able to make with this ring. Soon, she was manifesting small dinghy's, life rafts, and she was even able to make a jet fighter. Miley squealed in happiness at what she'd done. Roxy smiled. John was doing wonderfully training Miley. She manifested a huge carrier ship and John decided to not have her go too far ahead.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," John said. Miley nodded and the carrier ship dissipated. Everyone congratulated her on a job well done, then all went inside to check the news and see what kind of crimes were going on. Suddenly, Robbie Ray's phone beeped.

"Hey, darlin'. I completely forgot, we've gotta get to the CD signing," he said. Miley nodded. She raced upstairs to her Hannah closet, and in only a few seconds changed from Miley Stewart, back to Hannah Montana. Putting her ring on her desk next to her lantern, she ran back downstairs. Roxy and John had left to reminisce about old times and said they'd be back later, as Miley still had a lot to learn. Jackson and Oliver decided to head to Rico's shack, as Oliver had no need to be Mike Stanley III at the CD signing. Lilly decided to hold down the fort for the Stewarts, opting to stay behind in case anything happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down on the beach, Rico was hard at work on another scheme to get even more rich. The money grubbing little ego-maniac had converted half his shack into a magazine stand. And one of the top selling things at that magazine stand was the newspaper, the _Hollywood Reporter _with the headline _Who is the Blue Lantern_? Rico smiled. He put up a notice that said,

'Mandatory notice for all Surf Shack customers. With the purchase of a hot dog and soft drink or water, the purchase of the _Hollywood Reporter_ is required.

-Management'

Everyone walking by scoffed at the idea, but Rico stuck to his guns.

"Hey, if a superhero appeared where you lived, you'd want every opportunity to capitalize on it too," he said. Oliver and Jackson made their way down the beach towards the shack. Rico grinned.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pair of losers. How you two dumbbells doing? Huh?" he asked. Jackson sighed.

"Not now, Rico," he said. Oliver picked up the _Reporter _and asked,

"What's this?" Rico smiled.

"Oh, I've made a new policy that anyone who buys a hot dog, soft drink or water is required to buy the _Reporter_," he said. Jackson scowled. He knew this was another one of Rico's 'get even more rich quick' schemes, and he also knew that Rico would try everything he could to find out who the Blue Lantern was. It was his job as a big brother to make sure Miley's new secret identity remained just that, a secret.

"Rico, do you even know who the Blue Lantern is?" Oliver asked. Rico shook his head.

"I don't really care, I just want to capitalize on her fame to make a profit. See, I'm paying big money for anyone who can get a good picture of Blue Lantern that I can sell to the _Hollywood Reporter_," he said. Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rico had blatantly stated that he was trying to cash in on Miley's fame. Well, not if Jackson Rod Stewart had anything to say about it. But, just as he was about to say something, an older kid with a camera walked up to the shack. He had shoulder length brown hair, a t-shirt with a _Metallica _logo on it, jean shorts and black Air Jordan sneakers.

"You the owner o' this establishment?" he asked in a thick New Jersey accent. Rico nodded.

"Joey Farolli, professional grade photographer," he said, shaking Rico's hand. Rico smiled.

"I, uh, couldn't help but notice your ad in the paper. 'Wanted, professional grade photographer to take high quality pictures of the Blue Lantern. Will pay big money. Find Rico at_ Rico's Surf Shack_.' This is the shack, so you must be Rico," Joey said. Rico nodded.

"These, uh, these high quality photographs? You want multiple?" he asked. Rico shrugged.

"As many as you can get," he said. Joey smiled.

"Mr. Rico, you got yourself a photographer," he said, shaking Rico's hand. "There's gonna be no where Blue Lantern can hide that she won't get a shot from Adrianna." Tapping his camera, and smiling, he put his arm around the half-Latin boy.

"Mr. Rico, youse and me are gonna be equal partners in this thing. I don't ask for extra, just my share, and I keep some of the pictures. Ya savvy?" Joey asked. Rico nodded, his grin having become wider.

"Oh, I savvy. I definitely savvy. Mr. Farolli, you've got yourself a deal," he said, handing Joey a stack of bills.

"Here's your compensation for approaching me on your own," Rico said. Joey bowed.

"Much obliged, sir. This is gonna be the best business practice you'll have ever made," he said, walking away. Rico grinned, then did his patented 'happy money' dance. Jackson groaned. He had to go back and warn Miley. Apparently, Oliver was thinking the same thing.

"We've gotta get back to your dad's and warn Miley," he said. Jackson nodded and they ran back to the Stewart's beach house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the CD signing, Miley and her father met up with John and Roxy. They were walking back to the house, when Jackson and Oliver came running back. They told them about the photographer that Rico had hired, and none of them were happy.

"That conniving little booger," Robbie Ray said. Jackson looked at him, confused.

"Oh, don't pretend you haven't said that about him before," he said. Miley scowled.

"I guess I have to be extra careful now," she said. She reached for the door knob, but found the lock off the door broken and the door swung open. They all found the entire living room ransacked and, even worse, there was no sign of Lilly.

"Everyone, we've got to find Lilly," Miley said. They all nodded. Everyone scoured the house calling Lilly's name. Suddenly, Oliver said,

"I found something!" Miley and the others ran over and found Lilly's necklace broken, in front of the fridge. Sure enough, Miley could hear groaning coming from inside the fridge. She carefully pulled it open to find...a bruised and battered Lilly. Her hair was a mess, there were scrapes on her arms and legs, and there was a huge gash running from the top of her left eyebrow to the middle of her forehead and to top it all off, she was stuffed inside the fridge. Miley gasped. The others pulled Lilly out and laid her down on the couch.

"Give her some air, give her some air!" Miley said. Robbie Ray dabbed a washcloth on Lilly's wound and she started to come to.

"Lilly? Are you alright?" Miley asked. Lilly slowly opened her eyes to find Miley intently staring back at her.

"Ughh. M-Miley? Is that you?" she asked. Miley nodded.

"Who did this to you?" Oliver asked. Lilly shook the cobwebs out of her eyes and said,

"H-he said his name was..was...M-major Force." Then, she slowly passed out. John sat up when he heard that and headed for the door, his green ring on his hand. Miley ran up and asked,

"Where are you going?" John smiled.

"Let me handle this, Miley. You need to stay with your friend," he said. Miley scowled.

"No. Whoever this Major Force guy is, he needs to pay for hurting Lilly," she said, then ran upstairs to get her ring. John held his ring up and recited the Green Lantern Oath.

"_In brightest day, in blackest night_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might_

_Beware my power—Green Lantern's Light!_"

Just like that, in a flash of green, John Stewart became the Green Lantern. His costume was mostly black. In fact, the only green to be found on his costume, was around the shoulders and neck, the arms and the boots. Also, he didn't wear a mask. But, they all could still tell that he was powered by the ring because they could see bright green coming from his eyes. Miley ran downstairs with her lantern and smiled when she saw John. He smiled back.

"Try to keep up," he said, then zoomed away. Miley pointed her ring at her lantern and recited her oath. In a flash of blue, Miley Stewart became the Blue Lantern. Blue Lantern looked back at her family and said,

"Look after Lilly," then sped away to catch up to Green Lantern. As she was flying, Miley scowled.

_ This Major Force guy picked the wrong people to mess with._ Then she went even faster to catch up with the green streak away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downtown Malibu was being destroyed by Major Force. He was completely muscular from head to toe and half of his body was gold while the rest was red. On his left pectoral muscle was an amalgamation of the letters _M_ and _F_. People were running away, screaming in fear, and Major Force smiled.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I wreck your little town?" he asked. He lifted up a huge piece of debris above his head and smiled when he saw a young couple trying to get away.

"Why don't I help make it better?" He hurled the debris at the couple, but before it could land on them, a beam of green energy caught it. Major Force looked behind him and saw Green Lantern hovering above him, wielding his ring, that had caught the piece of debris. Major Force smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the intergalactic do-gooder. Where's your alien posse or whatever?" he asked. Green Lantern glared.

"They're called the Corps, and you're threatening innocent lives," he said. Major Force smiled, then broke off a light pole and wielded it like a bat. He swung it at Green Lantern, but before it could connect, it was caught by a beam of blue energy. Major Force and Green Lantern looked to the right and saw the Blue Lantern as the owner of the beam. Green Lantern smiled and Major Force scowled. Blue Lantern, however, showed no signs of happiness. She lifted the light pole and swung it at Major Force, sending him careening back, making a dented trail in the pavement. She hovered up to Major Force and had a glare fixed at him that could curdle new milk.

"You messed with the wrong girl," she said. Major Force smiled and charged at Blue Lantern, who picked him up and held him in the air. He looked down and noticed that he was no longer a few inches off the ground, but now a few hundred feet off the ground.

"Hey! P-put me down!" he whimpered. Blue Lantern glared.

"Aw, why so scared? You were so brave when you hurt a defenseless girl," she said. Major Force gulped as she brought him back to ground level. She took away the energy holding him up and he glared, running at her with his fists ready. She smirked as he ran at her. Manifesting a brick wall, she put it in his path and instead of breaking it as he ran into it, his body slammed right into it. John smiled. Miley obviously had something on her mind that she had hope for, and just like his ring, the stronger her hope was, the stronger her constructs would be. He was right. Miley had one thing on her mind as she continuously weakened Major Force and that thing was hope for Lilly to be okay. Major Force shook the butterflies out of his eyes, then pulled another light pole up and out, broke it in half so that there was a sharp end on it, and then put it down in front of him and charged at Blue Lantern. Blue Lantern manifested a guitar and amps, then manifested a pair of headphones that fell onto Major Force. She smirked and raised her hand.

"Sorry, Major Force, but your tour is about to be cancelled," she said, then sent a riff coursing through the guitar. Major Force could feel his eardrums being tortured and he tried his best to get the headphones off, dropping the damaged light pole. Blue Lantern saw an opening and she took it. Quick as a flash, she dissipated the headphones, amp and guitar away, and as Major Force was recovering from the trauma that was placed on his ears, a flash of blue enveloped him and he was sent careening back and landing into a water fountain. He shook the water out of his eyes, and groggily regained composure just in time to see a glaring Blue Lantern flying straight at him, her fist raised and illuminated in blue. Major Force winced.

"Oh, man. This is gonna hurt," he said to himself, as Blue Lantern let out a cry of rage and sent him sky rocketing into orbit. She sneered as she saw him rocketing towards the moon.

"Oh, no you don't," she said, blasting up into the atmosphere, following the ever retreating form of Major Force. She blasted past him and hovered above as he approached.

"Top floor. Hope you've enjoyed the ride, be sure to get a souvenir on the way down," she said, smirking, then executed an axe handle to his back, sending him rocketing back to Earth. Blue Lantern sped back to the surface, and stood waiting until she heard the whistle of Major Force's form re-entering Earth's atmosphere. Smiling, she manifested a mattress and decided to have some fun, moving it in and out of range of Major Force's ever increasing form. Then she scowled.

"I should let you drop. I should let your bones shatter, but that would make me no better than you. No, I'll make you pay, but I'll do it my own way," she said, holding the mattress steady. Major Force fell down onto the mattress, then Blue Lantern dissipated it. He landed on his rump, making a small dent in the pavement and she stepped in front of him, glaring. He cowered and ducked his head in fear, dreading what she was planning to do to him. Her fist illuminated blue and she said through gritted teeth,

"You're lucky I'm merciful," then with a sneer, knocked Major Force right in the side of the mouth, causing him to spit out some teeth.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a girl," he said, then fell back, unconscious. Blue Lantern breathed deeply and said,

"Get used to it, big, red, and ugly. Get used to it." As she calmed down, she could hear the cheers from all the civilians. A huge crowd gathered and Blue Lantern smiled. Everyone was taking pictures and asking for autograph's and Blue Lantern happily agreed. Then she remembered what had fueled her hope.

"Lilly," she whispered, then took off, zooming back to the Stewart's beach house. Little did she know that one of the camera's snapping pictures at her was held by a boy in a _Metallica _t-shirt and jean shorts. He smirked as he tapped his camera.

"Adrianna, youse and me have some pictures to print fer Mr. Rico," Joey Farolli said. He walked away, whistling a merry tune as he had a vital piece of information that he could give to Rico. He'd heard Blue Lantern say something before she'd rocketed away. He'd heard her say the name of some person. He'd heard her say _Lilly_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley raced back to the beach house, hoping she wasn't too late. Landing on the front porch, she transformed from Blue Lantern back to Miley Stewart. She raced into the house, and found everyone raptly staring at the TV. Everyone, that is, except Lilly.

"Where's Lilly?" she asked. Her father got up and smiled.

"She's up in your room restin', Mile," he said. Miley sighed and smiled.

"Can I go and see her, Daddy?" she asked. Robbie Ray nodded.

"Sure, Mile," he said. Miley ran upstairs to check on Lilly while Jackson, Oliver and Robbie Ray watched the news. A news segment was premiering showing the epic fight between Blue Lantern and Major Force. The news caster stated that, despite the property damage, not a single life was taken, as the combined efforts of both the Blue and Green Lantern's stopped the rampaging terrorist and incapacitated him. She also stated that the mayor was going to make a speech regarding the two heroes. Jackson, Oliver and Robbie Ray smiled. Robbie Ray decided to go upstairs and see if Miley wanted to see the speech.

Meanwhile, Miley walked into her bedroom and saw Lilly laying prone in her bed. Miley smiled and walked over, kneeling down at the side of the bed. She took Lilly's still hand and stroked it, seeing if she would wake up. Miley noticed that Lilly's head wound had been bandaged, her scrapes had been taken care of, and her bruises had ice packs on them. Miley closed her eyes as they started to sting with tears. If only she hadn't gone to that CD signing, she would have been there to protect Lilly. Miley had tried to hold the tears in, but when she moved a strand of hair out of Lilly's face and heard Lilly whine in pain, the tears flowed. She buried her face in her arms as the sobs racked her body.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Lilly. I-I should have been there to protect you. I've f-failed as a best friend," she sobbed. But then, she could feel a hand lifting her head up, and could see the tear soaked eyes of Lilly looking back at her. Lilly was sitting up in the bed, a sad smile on her face as she wiped her own tears.

"Failed as my best friend?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded. Lilly smiled, shaking her head.

"Miley, nothing, absolutely nothing could make you fail as my best friend," she said. Miley wiped her tears, sniffling.

"B-but Lilly, If I hadn't gone to that dang CD signing, Major Force wouldn't have attacked you. I made a mistake that I can't take back," she said. Lilly chuckled.

"Miley, listen to me. You had to go do your job. You couldn't do anything about it. I don't want you blaming what happened to me on yourself," she said. Miley nodded, then lowered her head.

"But, Lilly, how can I make up for what happened to you," she asked. Lilly lifted Miley's head so she was within eye level and grinned.

"Make it up to me by being the best person and hero you can be. You were given a great power, Miles, and with great power, comes great responsibility," she said. Miley chuckled.

"You stole that from Spiderman," she said. Lilly nodded.

"I know, but it's true. Be the best person you can be, Miley, because I know you'll do great things," she said. Miley smiled, and shook her head.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Lilly shrugged.

"I know that because you're my best friend, and I love you, Miles," Lilly said, with the most heartfelt smile on her face. Miley wiped her eyes as tears of joy started to spring from them and pulled Lilly into a crushing embrace.

"I love you too, Lils, so much," she said, crying happily. Both girls let go of each other and wiped their eyes. Then Miley patted Lilly's leg.

"Come on, Lil, let's go downstairs and watch the news about my epic fight with Major Force," she said. Lilly nodded as Miley helped her to get downstairs and into the living room. Everyone greeted Lilly then sat down to watch the Mayor's speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Malibu, I'd like to thank you all for coming. I've summoned you all here to give you an update on the events that have transpired today and what we are planning to do about it. As you know, the downtown Malibu area was devastated by mass terrorist called _Major Force_. If it weren't for the heroic efforts of the Green Lantern and a newcomer known as the Blue Lantern, our city would have been destroyed. That is why I'd like to award the Green Lantern and Blue Lantern _National Heroism _awards at the annual city fundraiser next week. In accordance to what is being done with Major Force, he is being put into the custody of the proper authorities," he said. Miley and her family smiled when they heard that. She was going to get a _National Heroism _award by the Mayor, and she was even more happy that Lilly was going to be okay. Yessiree, Miley Stewart's life was getting better by the minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a distant planet in the far reaches of the universe, two red shapes flitted back and forth. On closer inspection, the two shapes materialized into Red Lanterns. One of them being Laira of Sector 112 and another being Mikayla of Sector 2814. Laira had deemed that before Mikayla was ready to go out into the field, she would need to be trained in only the way a Red Lantern could be trained. With brute force.

"Remember what I've been telling you, Mikayla. You're enemy is going to try and make you play fair, so what do you do?" Laira asked. Mikayla smirked.

"I fight dirty," she said. Laira nodded, then manifested a broadsword from her ring. Mikayla grinned and manifested twin battle axes from her ring. Laira grinned, then lunged at Mikayla. Parry after parry, blow after blow, both Lanterns went back and forth, until Mikayla saw an opening. Laira lunged forward, leaving her back exposed. Mikayla smashed the hilt of one of her axes onto the back of Laira's head, sending her careening forward. She got up and smiled.

"Well done," she said to her diligent protege. Suddenly, a lone clapping sound could be heard echoing through the planet. Both Mikayla and Laira looked behind them to find a yellow light approaching as it changed into a humanoid form, a form that was the owner of the clapping. Soon, the form came into better light and was revealed to be...Sinestro. The leader of the Sinestro Corps looked from the Red Lantern mentor to her protege and smirked. Laira glared.

"Hello, Sinestro," she said. He smirked.

"Laira," he said, then manifested two maces and lunged at Laira. Putting up her broadsword, she and Sinestro went back and forth. Mikayla tried stepping in to help, but Laira stopped her.

"No. I'll be fine," she said, as Sinestro swiped at her again. A few flourishes of her broadsword and she made him dissipate the morning stars out of his hands and held him at sword point. He smiled and shrugged her off. Laira smirked.

"Sinestro, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I am intrigued by your protege's progress. As it would seem that both our students have a common enemy, I suggest an alliance between them," Sinestro said. Laira smiled, but Mikayla shook her head.

"An alliance? I don't think so. Unless you know someone who hates Hannah Montana as much as I do, I will work alone," Mikayla said. Sinestro smiled. Another yellow glow appeared and a new form hovered down. A young brunette girl with black glasses and the yellow Sinestro Corps uniform, smirked.

"Don't worry, sugar cube. I know more about Hannah Montana than you know," the girl said, in a thick southern accent. Mikayla hovered up to her and glared.

"And you are?" she asked. The girl grinned.

"Luanne Stewart, at your service," she said, as she and Sinestro chuckled darkly.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Let me just tell you, these two are going to wreak absolute havoc in the rest of the story. Also, I want to leave it all up to you. What do you think should be the way that Lilly should get her Violet Star-Sapphire ring? I had an idea that she would fly a biplane towards Luanne and Mikayla who were wielding a city destroying missile and try to blow all of them up. Self sacrifice to save her best friend that she loves more than life itself, because as you know, the Star-Sapphire's have to give a vast depth of love to get their ring, but if any of you have a better idea, I'd love to know. Oliver is going to get his ring in the sequel. So, stay tuned. See ya in the next chapter.**


	4. Enter the Enemies

**Here's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Enter the enemies**

_**Destiny's victory over Major Force was impressive, **__but the celebration must not be prolonged. We believe that new Lanterns may try to attack, and even with their combined might, __**Green and Blue Lantern will be overrun. Should Destiny's hope falter, all of Earth is doomed.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, two streaks sped across space, one blood red, the other sunspot yellow. If a space shuttle had been in that part of space at that time, they would have seen that the one's responsible for the streaks were two teenage girls in red and yellow uniforms. They would have also seen that the two girls were speeding straight toward Malibu, California. Re-entering the Earth's surface, the two girls landed on a building in the dead of the night. Mikayla sat on the edge of the building looking out to the rest of the city, while Luanne hovered above, smirking.

"So why do you look so much like Miley Stewart? Are you her twin sister or something?" Mikayla asked. Luanne chuckled.

"Try identical cousin," she said. Mikayla did a double take and asked,

"Say again?" Smirking, Luanne nodded.

"Yeah, the doctor's had said that they'd never seen anything like it, but both Miley's mom and my mom had daughters who looked identical. Remarkable really. Although, she got the talent and the looks. I just got the looks," she said. Mikayla shook her head trying to comprehend what Luanne just said, then saw a young boy opening a container with newspapers and used her ring to get two newspapers for both of them. Luanne floated back onto the roof of the building and took the newspaper from Mikayla. While Luanne was looking through ads, Mikayla was looking through the entertainment center.

"I can't believe that I missed the party that Britney Spears was hosting last week. I bet Hannah went," she said. Luanne rolled her eyes and scowled. She went up behind Mikayla and slapped her in the back of the head.

"Need I remind you that we're on a mission?" Luanne said. Mikayla nodded but still rolled her eyes all the same. Sinestro's protege held an ad in front of Mikayla.

"**THIS**is why we're here," Luanne said. Mikayla took the ad away from Luanne and skimmed over it, then crushed it in her palm.

"Let's head to Rico's Surf Shack," she said. Luanne nodded and they sped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rico was counting his stack of bills and watching the beach goers, smiling at how proud he was that he had swindled nearly everyone on that beach. Suddenly, everyone looked to see two girls with red and yellow masks and uniforms that looked suspiciously similar to Blue Lantern's approach the surf shack. Rico looked up and smiled.

"Are you Rico?" Mikayla asked. Rico shrugged.

"Who wants to know?" Luanne smiled.

"People who have specific interest in the information you have about the Blue Lantern," she said. Rico chuckled.

"Do you think I'd be the type of guy who'd give information like that without getting a little something in return? I expect a price," he said. Luanne chuckled as she knew that Rico had struck a nerve. Mikayla grabbed the little pipsqueak by his shirt collar and held her fist up, illuminated blood red, and fixed a glare at him that would make even the most hardened criminal repent.

"Your price is keeping your miserable life. Don't tempt me, you pathetic sack of flesh," Mikayla said, letting the ring control her thoughts. Luanne smiled. Laira definitely chose the right person for a protege. Rico held up his hands in defense and whimpered,

"Okay, I'll give you the information, just don't kill me!" Mikayla let go of Rico who ducked behind the surf shack to get something, as Luanne smirked. She could hear what Rico was thinking and thank'd God that Mikayla couldn't because if she could, she would surely fry Rico right there. He brought up a huge stack of papers that hit the counter of the shack with a thud. Rico held up a pen to Mikayla and said,

"B-before I can give you the information, you're going to need to sign a few release forms." Mikayla grabbed the pen and threw it like a dart so that it stuck into the dock. Rico looked in horror, then scaredly smiled. Mikayla's hand lit up, and sent it through the stack of papers that instantly caught fire. Rico shrieked and grabbed the fire extinguisher, but instantly regretted that decision as a lot of the foam got on Mikayla. Rico smiled sheepishly and wiped the foam off of her, then said,

"Alright, I'll just put these away and tell you." Mikayla glared.

"Hurry, I'm losing my patience," she said. Rico nodded.

"My photographer was taking pictures after the fight that Blue Lantern had with Major Force and before she left, he'd heard her say something," he said. Mikayla nodded.

"Which was?" Rico smirked.

"He said that she said a name. She said 'Lilly,'" he said. Mikayla glared.

"If I have to come back here, I'm going to fry you alive," she said. Rico nodded then watched as the two girls flew away. Rico took a deep breath and watched them leave, praying that they wouldn't come back.

Luanne and Mikayla flew to another building to contemplate the information that Rico had given them.

"Okay, so we know that the Blue Lantern is a girl, she's got a ring just like ours but blue, and that she said the name 'Lilly.' Who do we know is a girl with brown hair, knows someone named Lilly, and has a slender figure as the Blue Lantern was pretty slender? Hmm, girl with brown hair, knows someone named Lilly, and is slender? Hmm?" Mikayla said to herself. Luanne rolled her eyes. How could someone so powerful be supposedly so incompetent. It was so obvious that it was blatantly staring them in the face.

"You really don't know?" Luanne asked. Mikayla shook her head. Luanne sighed.

"Okay, sugar cube, think. Who do _you _know that has brown hair, has a friend named Lilly, and is slender. Hint, she used to date an ex-boyfriend of yours. Hmm?" she asked. Mikayla gave Luanne a quizzical look, as she still didn't understand.

"Can you give me another hint?" she asked. Luanne groaned, then forced a smile.

"Okay. This girl once tried to ruin your career. Do you remember anyone like that, hmm?" Mikayla tapped her temple, then shrugged. Luanne slapped her forehead.

"Oh, sweet Pete, it's Miley Stewart!" she said. Mikayla gasped. Reaching into her subconscious, she dug up a picture of Miley, then placed the Blue Lantern costume on her. It was a perfect match. Her clueless look was replaced by one of pure rage. Luanne smiled. She finally got it. Then, Luanne decided to put the icing on the cake.

"You wanna know something else?" she asked. Mikayla smirked.

"I doubt there's anything else you can tell me that'll satiate my hunger for vengeance," she said. Luanne grinned.

"Wanna bet? Miley...is Hannah Montana," she said. Mikayla's eyes shot up, her mouth curling up into a maniacal smile.

"Well, Luanne, I don't know about you, but I think we should pay your cousin a visit," she said. Luanne chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more, sugar cube," she said. Then they both flew away towards the Stewart home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley and Lilly were at the Stewart homestead, watching one of Lilly's Orlando Bloom movies from her secret stash.

"Lilly, just how many Orlando Bloom movies do you have?" Miley asked. Lilly smiled, shrugging. Just as Orlando's character was reconciling with the love interest, a whining sound could be heard. Lilly, still engrossed in her movie, could only slightly hear it. However, Miley seemed to have a better hearing octave, so she could hear it better.

"Lilly, do you hear that?" she asked. Lilly didn't take her eyes off the movie, she just shook her head. But, then Miley realized that the whining was getting closer. Her eyes shot up as she finally realized what it was. Tackling herself and Lilly to the ground, the roof exploded.

"GET DOWN!" Miley screamed. As the rubble and dust subsided, two silhouette's could be seen hovering down into the light. Miley squinted her eyes to see who the two silhouette's were, then one of them said,

"Excuse me, is this the Stewart residence?" Miley could detect the mocking tone in the silhouette's voice. She glared.

"Who are you?" Miley asked. The figure landed in the living room, causing Miley and Lilly to gasp when they were revealed.

"Mikayla?!" they said in unison. Mikayla smiled.

"Oh, don't pretend you're not happy to see me," she said. Miley and Lilly noticed that Mikayla was wearing a costume similar to Miley's Blue Lantern costume, only it was red. They also could see a blood red aura emanating off her. Mikayla grinned evilly.

"You know, Miley, I have to commend you on keeping this new identity of yours secret. Unfortunately, someone very close to you revealed it to me," she said. Miley glared.

"Who?" she asked. That's when the second silhouette landed in the now demolished living room of the Stewart home. Lilly gasped as this new figure was revealed.

"It was me, cuz," Luanne said. Miley glared, a fire burning in her eyes at seeing her despicable cousin.

"You!" Miley growled, as Luanne smirked. Mikayla nodded.

"See, Miley, Luanne told me everything," she said. Miley's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'everything'?" she asked. Luanne smiled.

"She told me your little secret, 'Hannah.' I mean, did you honestly think that no one would figure it out just because you wear a wig?" Mikayla asked, a mocking tone in her voice. Luanne grinned.

"See, cuz, Mikayla here had a grudge against Hannah, to the point of wanting to make her bleed. But now that she knows you're Hannah, that grudge has extended to you," she said. Miley glared, but stood up and faced her adversaries. Both the villains smiled at her foolish bravery. Miley held her arm up so that her ring could be seen and gave both her cousin and rival a glare that, under normal circumstances, would have scared the wits out of them. But, seeing as they now had the power of the red emotion of rage and the yellow emotion of fear, they knew Miley's attempts at bravery were futile. In a flash of blue, Miley transformed back into Blue Lantern and pointed at the villains.

"Alright, you two. You wanted me, well now you've got me. Let's see if you both can take me on at the same time," she said. Luanne and Mikayla grinned as Miley slammed into them, rocketing into the air. Lilly watched in horror as the three girls flew into the stratosphere and used their rings to try and best each other. Miley sent a volley of arrows at Mikayla and Luanne, but the two of them made giant shields so that the arrows bounced off. Miley glared as she charged at the two villains, a broadsword in her hand. Luanne and Mikayla smiled, and manifested a double-barreled shotgun and a Thompson sub-machine gun. Letting off a few rounds from the shotgun, Luanne smiled. Her cousin had underestimated the both of them greatly. It took Miley a few seconds to register the change in weapons from the two, and the rounds from Luanne's shotgun hit her. With a cry of pain, the broadsword dissipated, allowing Mikayla and Luanne an opening. Discombobulated and trying her best to stay awake from her wounds, Miley looked up to see Luanne and Mikayla charging at her, their fists raised and illuminated yellow and red. However, it was too late, as both girls rammed into her, punching her in the face simultaneously. Lilly could see the red and yellow shapes continuously hit the blue shape back and forth, going faster and faster, until, to her horror, the blue shape started to fall out of the sky.

"NOOOO!" Lilly screamed, frantically wondering what she could do, as she was held up in a cast. Not wasting any time, Lilly ran up the stairs, or as best as she could being in a cast, and grabbed Miley's mattress off her bed, not even bothering to pull the blankets off. She dragged it out, and tried to position it so that Miley could land on it. Falling out of the stratosphere, unconscious, Miley was transformed out of her Blue Lantern costume. Lilly watched with horror as her speed picked up, wanting to close her eyes but couldn't, as even the slightest movement would mean Miley's death. The brunette fell onto the mattress, as Lilly let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. As quick as she could, she pulled Miley into the demolished Stewart living room. Her broken leg being strained, she used all her strength to pull Miley into the house and onto the couch, locking the door. Lilly shielded the unconscious Miley and glared at the two villains, planning to defend her best friend even if it meant giving her life. Mikayla glared, but Luanne stopped her from doing anything too early.

"Hold on there, sugar cube. I think that you and I both know that Miley underestimated us. So, just hear me out, why don't we let her lick her wounds, then come back when she's in the peak of health and physical condition, that would make her defeat and death that much more delicious," she said. Mikayla kept glaring at Lilly, but turned to Luanne and said,

"Fine, but I get her blood and you get her fear. Deal?" Luanne smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Mik," she said, then both girls flew away, Luanne's cackle becoming fainter as she disappeared. Lilly let out her breath that she'd been holding, then took a look at Miley's injuries. When she saw her unconscious friend, she had to choke back a sob. Miley's injuries were even worse than hers were. She had four bullet holes in her, one in the left shoulder, two in the right side of her body and one in the right arm. She had a black eye that looked terrible, a huge gash on her head that was leaking by the minute, and to top it off, her nose was gushing blood. Lilly was going to freak out at first, but then straightened her jaw, realizing that since Miley saved her, now she had to do the same. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cold t-bone steak that she placed on Miley's eye, then tried fixing Miley's wounds. Unfortunately, Lilly didn't have the ability to fix her up, at that moment. She gathered everything up, a bowl with hot water and a wash cloth, a roll of gauze and tape, a jar of cotton and if need be, a needle and wire and wire cutters. She sat down and rolled up her sleeves, preparing to fix Miley up as best she could. She gently dabbed the wound on her head, being careful to not make it worse than it already was and then, when the bleeding had subsided, she put cotton around it and wrapped it in gauze. She then opened up Miley's shirt, thankful that the brunette was wearing a tanktop. She dabbed the wound on her shoulder, then took the needle and wire and tried as best she could to stitch her up. Then she stitched up her other wounds and then she stopped her nose bleeding by just sticking a few pieces of cotton up into her nostrils. Lilly had to hold back her tears seeing her friend laid up like that. Looking down at her leg, she sighed. Her cast looked mangled, but it was worth it. Using all her strength, she picked Miley up and carried her to her bedroom. Placing her down on the bed, Lilly pulled the quilts up and then put the quilts onto Miley. She moved her hair out of the way and then, in a motherly way, kissed her on the forehead. Miley didn't move, and Lilly could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She pulled a chair over to the side of Miley's bed and held her hand, waiting for her friend to wake up. She kept a lonely vigil on Miley for hour, after hour, after hour, until, Lilly fell fast asleep and began to dream. The dream started hours earlier when Miley was fighting Luanne and Mikayla. _Miley was getting beat upon relentlessly, as Lilly watched, horror struck. Mikayla came at her with a flying axe kick out of the sky, then Luanne grabbed her in a chokehold and lifted her up. Miley tried her best to pull herself out of the grip of her psychotic cousin, but Luanne had a firm grip on her, a crazed and sadistic smile on her face. Lilly was looking up at what was happening and became increasingly scared when she saw Miley in Luanne's death grip. Miley looked down at Lilly and gave her a sad smile, indicating 'This was inevitable.' Lilly shook her head, trying to talk Miley out of it, but the Blue Lantern had made up her mind. In her last act as a hero, she surrendered to the villains. Luanne grinned._

_ "It's been a pleasure, Mile, but if you'll excuse us, Parallax is awaiting your essence and we also need to get ready for Blackest Night. Unfortunately, you won't be attending," she said, then drove her fist straight into Miley. _

_ "NOOOOOOO!" Lilly screamed in hysterics. Mikayla grinned as she came up from behind and drove her fist into Miley from the back. Blue Lantern's costume evaporated into Luanne's ring, and Miley Stewart was left in her stead. The villains let go, then sped off towards space. Miley came falling out of the atmosphere, and Lilly knew that any attempt at saving her was completely useless. Miley landed on the beach outside the Stewart house, where Lilly found her. She ran over and saw the extent of Miley's injuries. Two holes were placed at her chest and diaphragm. Two sets of entry and exit wounds that were bleeding profusely, and Lilly knew that there was absolutely no hope of saving her. In a few minutes, Miley Stewart would be dead. Lilly lifted her head, trying to prop her up._

_ "Miley! Miley! Wake up! Please!" she yelled, trying to cover up her wounds. Miley opened her eyes and looked at Lilly. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, she smiled._

_ "It's over," she said. Lilly shook her head. _

_ "No. It's not over," she said. Miley chuckled._

_ "No. Lilly, you're safe. It's over," she said. Lilly began to cry, but Miley wiped her tears._

_ "I don't want you crying for me. I knew this was going to happen ever since I got that ring. The good thing is that you're here, and that I can say goodbye to you. Lilly, you are the best friend I've ever had, and I thank you for that. Take care of Daddy and Jackson for me, they won't understand. And try and be nice to Oliver, he's going to need a little time," she said. Lilly nodded and sniffed. Miley smiled and hugged Lilly._

_ "You're the best friend I've ever had. I love you," she said. Lilly sniffed and said,_

_ "I love you too." Miley smiled._

_ "No matter where I go, you'll always be my best friend," she said. Lilly began to sniff and blubber._

_ "A-and you will always be in my heart," she said. Laying her head back down, Miley let one single tear fall, then took her last breath. Miley Stewart was dead. Lilly held her body and sobbed, rocking back and forth. Suddenly, a thunder clap was heard and it began to rain. Little by little, the rain turned into a torrential downpour, but Lilly didn't care. She was going to stay with Miley, no matter what. She looked up to the heavens and screamed in anguish,_

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then she began to wake up. _Lilly was tossing back and forth in the chair, and then was sprung out of the dream. She opened her eyes and saw Miley still laid up in her bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, she got up and put her head to Miley's chest to check her heartbeat. When she could feel her heart going at a steady pace, she lay back in the chair and sighed. Suddenly, Miley said,

"What were you dreaming about?" Lilly gasped and launched at her best friend.

"MILEY! Oh, Miley, you're safe!" she said, hugging Miley tight. The brunette winced and Lilly pulled back, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry," she said. Miley smiled.

"You saved me," she said. Lilly smiled.

"Well, you did the same for me," she said. Miley smiled.

"I think you may have underestimated those two, Miley," Lilly said. Miley looked down at her hand, ashamed.

"Maybe Ganthet and Sayd were wrong. Maybe the ring made a mistake. If I can't stop the two hardest villains I've faced so far, how will I be able to stop the supposed horribleness of Blackest Night?" she asked. Lilly smiled and grabbed her hand.

"They weren't wrong. They saw something in you that maybe you don't see yet. I know that you may be doubting yourself right now, but I'm not. I know you, Miley, and I know that you're stronger than you realize," she said. Miley smiled. She took the piece of meat off her eye, and Lilly could see she had a really bad black eye.

"Are you okay," Lilly asked. Miley looked down at the piece of meat and said,

"I'll survive, but my pride is the thing that's really hurt." Lilly nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Miley set her jaw and became serious.

"I'll be ready for them next time," she said. Lilly gasped.

"How?" she asked. Miley smirked.

"Start training," she said.

**How'd you like that? I'll see you in the next chapter when Miley starts her training.**


	5. Training

**So here's Miley's training montage, of sorts. What I'd recommend is when you see this (*) start playing Eye of the Tiger. When you see this (-) pause it. Hope you enjoy. Also, there was no Ganthet and Sayd intro last chapter because they are not going to interfere for a while. So, this will be the last intro they do for a while.**

_**Good Luck, Destiny**_

_We'll be watching_

**Chapter 5**

**Training**

It took a lot of explaining and some reassuring to Robby Ray from Ganthet and Sayd about what happened to Miley. Jackson cried vengeance, Oliver thought that they should question Rico as he was probably the one who told Luanne and Mikayla, and John said that he would be sure to find out who sent them. But Miley had a different plan.

"Listen, I know ya'll are trying to keep me safe, but if I don't take care of those two, they might target one of you to get to me," she said. Robby Ray, Jackson and Oliver didn't say anything, but John asked,

"What did you have in mind?" Miley smiled.

"I'm going to work myself to the peak of physical condition and train hard, so the next time I meet those two, I won't be beaten. I'll look them right in the eye and say..." but Miley couldn't continue as Oliver and Jackson said,

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." They giggled but stopped when they noticed Robby Ray glaring at them.

"What I would actually tell them is that I won't let them beat me again. If I go down, I'm taking them with me," she said. Lilly smiled. Robby Ray nodded.

"Baby girl, it goes against my better judgement, but I'm with you. I just don't want you to get killed," he said. Miley smiled and hugged her father. Ganthet and Sayd looked at Miley and said,

"_These lanterns who attacked you, __**what did they look like?**__" _Miley grimaced.

"Luanne had a yellow uniform on, and Mikayla had a red one on," she said. Ganthet and Sayd nodded.

_"Go on with your plan, Destiny.__** Train hard, and become the best you can be.**__" _they said. Miley nodded. Robby Ray walked up and asked,

"What do you need first, bud?" Miley smiled.

"I need you to take me to the gym," she said.

**~o0o~**

Miley didn't start with anything easy. As soon as she finished stretching, she put four sets of forty pound weights on the barbell, and began her training. Fueled by an unknown desire, she lifted the weight above her head numerous times, until she had accumulated a good amount of sweat upon her brow. Setting the weight on the holder, she grabbed her water, then began again. Lifting the one hundred and sixty pound weight again and again gave her a new rush that she'd never felt before, and soon she felt as if she could take on the world. She set the weight back on the holder again, then saw the punching bag. She grinned and made her way over. Wrapping her hands in gauze, she began to beat the ever-living daylights out of the bag, imagining it was either Luanne or Mikayla. She could hear their mocking voices and that spurred her on, punching the bag again and again, becoming increasingly angry and determined that next time, she wouldn't be beaten. She stopped punching the bag and noticed John walking in. Without a word, he motioned to the boxing ring in the lone gym they were in. She grinned and ran into the ring, putting the gloves on. Miley and John engaged in a little bit of one on one, training her reflexes. Jab after jab, hook after hook, Miley became increasingly more self aware, to the point of John trying to catch her off guard with a sweeping leg kick. She jumped over it and gave a swift kick to his jaw. Wiping the blood off his lip, he smiled and gave her the 'thumbs up' sign. She smiled.

She then began the long run home, not stopping for anything. No water, food, nothing until she got home. She ran into the house, grabbed a bottle of water then ran back outside. Lilly smiled, finished eating the sandwich she'd made and then followed her friend. She had planned to race Miley, but didn't realize the brunette was determined to win. When Miley got halfway gone, Lilly gave up and smiled. She watched as her best friend disappeared and then jogged back to the Stewart house. Miley continued to run and decided she would try to run up the steps of the old library. However, the steps were so steep and large that she didn't think she would be able to do it. Then she remembered that the whole reason she lost against Luanne and Mikayla was because she doubted herself. She made a promise to herself that she would find a way to get up those steps.

–

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, Rico was reviewing the pictures he'd received from Joey, when he noticed two colors streaking across the sky. One red and one yellow. He gulped, hoping that the owners wouldn't stop on the beach.

**~o0o~**

The next day, Miley upped her training regime even more. She had an hour sparring session with John, then went for a ten mile long run, then did her weight training. Thirty minutes of lifting the barbell, twenty minutes of curling two dumbbells, then she would use the jumprope for ten minutes. After cooling herself down, she went up to the punching bag and started to beat it with as much force as she did last time. When she had finished her workout, she pulled out her tape measure and measured her muscles. She frowned when she saw the size of it. She went to the scale and frowned when she saw the number. She wasn't even close to how much she wanted to take on Luanne and Mikayla. She went back to the weights and kept on lifting. She was motivated to get stronger, because she would not let Luanne and Mikayla beat her again. She stopped her workout for a bit when she saw a young woman being chased by a few goons. She smiled. Working out did include beating the snot out of bad guys, and she ran out of the gym, transforming into the Blue Lantern. This was going to be fun.

**~o0o~**

–

Mikayla was in the hideout she was sharing with Luanne in Malibu. Somehow, she'd been able to procure a newspaper and saw the headline stating, _Blue Lantern returns, stops assault on young woman._ Mikayla scowled. Even after beating her to within an inch of her life, she came back more triumphant than ever. She ripped up the paper and glared. Things weren't looking good for her or her accomplice.

**~o0o~**

The workout was doing it's job.In three weeks, the results Miley had were amazing. She felt herself getting stronger day by day. Her sparring sessions with John were doing wonders and caused her reflexes to be as sharp as ever. The muscle tone in her legs became more prominent the more she ran and the more she lifted, the greater her muscle tone in her arms became. It came time where she decided to attempt to get up the stairs of the old library. She ran up and kept her mind set on one thing, beating Luanne and Mikayla. Little by little, she could feel the number of steps decreasing, until she came to the very top. With joy and pride in her heart, she jumped up and down in victory. She now had the physique to beat Luanne and Mikayla. She also had the skills to be a better fighter. Smiling, she sat down on the top step and rehydrated herself, eager for the fight that was going to take place with Luanne and Mikayla.

**Next chapter, stuff becomes even more dangerous. See you soon.**


	6. Bad Tidings

**Here's the newest chapter. Rico makes a reappearance and Luanne and Mikayla get a city destroying missile. Ooh, boy. This won't be good. **

**Bad Tidings**

Mikayla was sitting in the hideout that she and Luanne shared in Malibu, watching the news. She knew full well that Luanne would be paying close attention to the awards ceremony that Malibu was throwing for Blue Lantern and Green Lantern. Sure enough, the door slammed and Luanne stomped in.

"Oh. Hi, honey. What's wrong?" Mikayla asked, sarcastically. Luanne glared.

"Mikayla, I ain't in the mood," she said. Mikayla growled.

"You said that we should wait for her to get to the peak of physical condition, well she is, and now what are we going to do?" Luanne shook her head.

"I'm starting to regret that decision," she said. Then she smiled.

"Hold on a minute, sugar cube. I've got a plan," she said. Mikayla sighed.

"Great. What is it this time?" she asked. Luanne smiled. She held up a story from the newspaper in front of Mikayla. Mikayla grabbed it and became confused.

"Which one?" Luanne sighed. Pointing at the bottom right corner, she asked,

"See?" Mikayla read the article and her eyes widened. Apparently, a rich billionaire was donating a city destroying missile called the _Jericho _to the Smithsonian museum, but first he was sending it to a warehouse in Malibu where they could disarm it. Mikayla smiled.

"We're stealing the _Jericho_?" she asked. Luanne nodded, grinning.

"And the best part? Our old pal Rico owns the warehouse where it's being stored," she said. Mikayla grinned.

"Good. I've been wanting to see that little twerp again," she said. And without another word, she and Luanne flew off towards Rico's Surf Shack.

**~o0o~  
**

Two unsatisfied customers left Rico's Surf Shack, causing the pint sized owner to question the choices he was making for the shack. He ducked down to get some spray and a rag to wipe the counter, but when he lifted himself up, he came face to face with Mikayla.

"Hello, Rico," she said. Dropping the rag and spray, he squealed in girlish fashion. Luanne revealed herself behind Mikayla and smiled.

"W-what do you both want?" Mikayla grinned.

"A little birdy told me that you own the warehouse where the _Jericho _is stored," she said. Rico gasped.

"S-so?" he asked. Luanne chuckled.

"So we want you to help us get it," she said.

"WHAT!? That thing could destroy the entire city of Malibu," Rico said. Mikayla nodded.

"That's the idea," she said. Rico opened his mouth, but Luanne said,

"Before you say anything, let me remind you that I could turn your body into a lifeless husk with a snap of my fingers." Rico closed his mouth, contemplated and then sighed. He ducked down under the shack and then threw a pair of keys onto the counter. Mikayla and Luanne grinned evilly as they reached for them. Rico pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Ricardo? It's me, Rico. Yeah, I'm going to need you to bring your truck around to the Surf Shack. I need to check on the _Jericho_," he said. Luanne and Mikayla smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Luanne said. Rico sighed. The two villainesses flew up into the air, being ready to follow the truck.

**~o0o~**

Once they got to the warehouse, Rico decided to send his driver off. Luanne and Mikayla watched, then smiled sinisterly at Rico.

"Open it," Mikayla snapped. Rico complied as the steel door lifted up to reveal the city destroying missile, the _Jericho_. The two Lantern's gazed with adoration at the huge weapon.

"It's still armed, right?" Luanne asked.

"Yeah. The people who were supposed to disarm it are running late," Rico said.

"We're going to be taking the missile, and you are going to tell no one about it," Mikayla said. Rico became determined this time.

"What's in it for me?" he asked. Luanne set her jaw, ready to fry the little pipsqueak, however, Mikayla nodded.

"You're right, Rico. You deserve something for all the trouble we've caused you," she said. She pulled out a huge stack of money and handed it to the pint sized, rich maniac. Rico became confused, as did Luanne.

"A few thousand dollars should be more than enough compensation for what nuisances we've been," Mikayla said. Luanne was about to give her a look, when she thought better of it, as Mikayla was a good schemer when she put her mind to it.

"Why are you being nice to me? You could fry me in an instant, in fact, she looks like she wants to, so why this sudden kind gesture?" Rico asked. Mikayla grinned.

"Let's just say that some day, something amazing will happen to you that will make you very much like us. When that happens, we'll be the only one's you'll be able to turn to. We, and the others like us," she said. Rico nodded.

"Well, until that time, I'm still the benefactor of this missile; so before I let you take it, you have to tell me your plans," he said. Luanne gasped.

"YOU'RE the billionaire?" she asked. Mikayla nodded.

"Of course. It's so obvious. As for what our plans are, well, you won't have to worry about Malibu. We'd never actually blow it up. We're simply saying that so that we'll get the Blue Lantern to come out of hiding. Once we're done with her, you can have the missile back," she said. Rico smiled.

"That's it? Well, why didn't you say so? Keep the darn thing. I want to see her go down as much as you both do. Take it, use it well," Rico said. Mikayla smiled.

"Thanks, Rico. I look forward to when we'll be able to work together," she said, shaking the hand of the conniving pint sized Bill Gates. Luanne picked the missile up with her ring and flew away with Mikayla. As the two Lantern's flew away, Rico smiled.

_This will be fun_, he thought to himself, closing the door to the warehouse.

**Uh, oh. Not good.**


	7. The Light of Rage and Fear

**Okay, this is where things get real. Fasten your seat belt, folks. It's going to be a bumpy ride.**

Chapter 7

The Light of Rage and Fear

Flying back from her patrol, Miley felt something nagging at the back of her mind.

_It's been a while since Luanne and Mikayla have shown their faces. It's not that I'm not happy about this certain turn of events, but they've gone so long without an attack and I'm starting to get suspicious._

Landing on her front porch, she transformed back to her civilian attire. She walked into a dark house, when the lights came on and every one of her friends and family jumped out and started to sing,

_For she's a jolly good fellow_

_For she's a jolly good fellow_

_For she's a jolly good fellow!_

_Which nobody can deny!_

Miley smiled, as her dad came up and handed her a wrapped present. She tore it open in a milisecond and it was revealed to be a t-shirt that read,

_I saved most of Malibu and all I got was this lousy t-shirt. _Miley laughed and slipped the shirt on. Oliver and Lilly wrapped their arms around the brunette. They took a picture, as Jackson made a smart aleck remark about Miley being a mail order hero. However, the celebration was cut short when Roxy called the gang over to see the news. They turned up the volume to find Mikayla and Luanne threatening the mayor with the _Jericho_. Mikayla grabbed a microphone and said into the camera,

"Well, I'm glad to see I have all of your attention. Now, I'm sending out a message for the Blue Lantern. This little cat and mouse game has gone on long enough. I want you to come out and face both of us. If you don't, then, well, Luanne has the answer for you," she said. Luanne flew down and grabbed the microphone, still holding onto the _Jericho_.

"That's right, Blue Lantern! If you don't want us to re-level all of Malibu, then you'll come out and face us. Oh, and for every minute that you don't come, we destroy a different building in Malibu, starting with the _Staples _center! So, tick tock, cuz. Tick tock!" Miley glared. She said nothing as she headed towards the door. Transforming into her costume, she looked back at her family.

"Don't follow me," she said, then sped off as fast as she could. She could see the streaks of light that belonged to her nemesis'. She glared and took off faster, not stopping until she could see the physical form of Mikayla. Raising her fist up, she landed a huge punch on the evil Red Lantern. Miley glared.

"You two wanted me, well, here I am. So come on, let that missile go and take me on," she said. Mikayla smiled and flew right at her, throwing blow after blow at the Lantern of Hope. Soon, Mikayla had landed a punch so powerful, that it threw Miley back and left an indent in the pavement. Miley's father's car was seen pulling up. Lilly, Oliver, Roxy and Miley's brother and father got out of the car and ran to the now transformed Miley. She got up and glared.

"I told you all not to follow me!" she snapped. Robby Ray, Jackson and the others didn't say anything, but Lilly matched Miley's glare.

"Do you think we could sit back and watch you give your life to stop those two? No! I almost lost you once, Miley, I'm not going to do it again!" she snapped. Miley broke Lilly's gaze and said,

"No one would care if I died." Lilly had had enough. She moved Miley's head up so that they were eye level with each other, then slapped her.

"Don't you EVER say that. A lot of people would care if you died, Miley Stewart, A LOT! Your dad, your brother, Roxy, John, Oliver...and me," Lilly said. Miley stared at Lilly and asked,

"What?" Lilly sighed.

"I...I'd miss you. Miley, you have absolutely no idea how I feel about you. I...I just can't risk you giving your life just to defeat Luanne and Mikayla," she said. Miley was confused.

"Lilly, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Lilly sighed and decided that actions would speak louder than words. In one swift move, Lilly did something that would change their friendship forever. She pulled her best friend toward her and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Miley was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. Lilly's eyes were closed, trying to turn the awkward moment into a blissful one, and slowly but surely, Miley's eyes closed. The two became locked in their embrace, and neither one wanted to let go. But, reluctantly, Lilly slowly pulled away. Miley instantly became confused again.

"I...I..." Miley said, trying to find words. Lilly giggled, kissing Miley on the nose.

"Listen, I don't want you to think what I'm about to do is in answer to what we just did," she said, instantly punching Miley in the face, knocking her out. The other's had absolutely no idea what to think of that series of events. Lilly looked over to the others after she had lay Miley down and said,

"None of you try and stop me. I have to do this," she said. She said goodbye to Robby Ray, Oliver and Jackson, then ran away towards the houses at the side. None of them saw Lilly for a while, until they finally saw her plan in action.

**~o0o~**

Miley woke up thirty minutes later, discombobulated. She looked over to her father and asked,

"Daddy, what happened? All I remember was that Lilly kissed me, then punched me, and now I'm up. Where is she?" she asked. Robby Ray pointed to a small biplane flying toward Luanne, Mikayla and the _Jericho_. Miley gasped, realizing what her best friend was about to do. She tried to transform into her uniform, but her ring needed to be recharged. Desperate, she willed her lantern to her to try and recharge her ring. The biplane that contained Lilly got ever closer to the missile. Miley pointed her ring and recited her oath.

_In fearful day_

_In raging night_

_With strong hearts full, ours souls ignite_

She looked and saw that the plane was now just mere feet away from the missile, so she desperately tried to finish in time.

_When all seems lost, in the war of light_

_Look to the stars, for hope burns bright_

With her ring fully recharged, Miley became the Blue Lantern once again. But it was too late. The biplane hit the missile and exploded. Luanne and Mikayla could be seen fleeing, as Miley watched in horror as flaming debris fell to the ground. She flew to the rubble and sifted through it, searching for any sign of her friend.

"Lilly? Lilly? LILLY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Miley called, seeing no sign of Lilly. Sifting through the flaming rubble was useless. Lilly was nowhere to be found. Miley fell to her knees and screamed to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The others came over and watched as Miley mourned for her best friend. Everyone was solemn, and Ganthet and Sayd appeared, looking to comfort Miley.

_"We are truly_ _**sorry, Destiny**_**," **they said, sadness apparent on their faces. Miley sniffed, then made her mask disappear. She turned to look at everyone and the sorrow that was on her face scared all present.

"I don't want the ring anymore," she said, sniffing.

**I told you. Things just got real. Next chapter is this chapter in Lilly's POV. I've got a surprise for you all. Enjoy.**


	8. The Light of Love

**This chapter is basically the last chapter, just has much more of Lilly. Enjoy.**

The Light of Love

As Miley flew away, Lilly looked to the others.

"Well, why are you all still standing there? We've got to go stop her!" she said. Robby Ray and the others gave Lilly a confused look.

"Look, I know that Miley told us not to follow her, but you know her. She's headstrong and stubborn and acts rashly. She needs us now more than ever, so come on, let's get in the car," Lilly said, heading out the door. Slowly but surely, the gang followed suit. They made their way to the area where Luanne, Mikayla and Miley were by following the blue streak that came from Miley's speed of flight. They drove up to find Miley being flung back, and making an indent in the pavement as she skid. She got up as everyone got out of Robby Ray's car. Glaring at all of them, she snapped,

"I told you all not to follow me!" The others sighed, but Lilly wasn't having any of that. She matched Miley's glare and snapped,

"Do you think we could just sit back and watch you give your life to stop those two? No! I almost lost you once, Miley, I'm not going to do it again!" Miley was taken aback. She didn't know why Lilly was so concerned for her. She broke the stare she had on Lilly, and looked down, ashamed of what she was about to say.

"No one would care if I died," she said. Lilly gasped. She couldn't believe Miley would say that. Lilly had had enough. She moved Miley's head to look at her, then slapped her across the face. Miley moved her hand to her now stinging cheek. Lilly glared, and started to scold Miley the way a mother would to their child.

"Don't you EVER say that again! A lot of people would care if you died, Miley Stewart, A LOT! Your Dad, your brother, Oliver, Roxy, John...and me," she said. Miley looked at Lilly with confusion. She didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked. Lilly sighed. It had come time to tell her best friend a secret that was just as big as when Miley had told her the Hannah secret.

"I-I'd miss you. Miley, you have absolutely no idea how I feel about you. I-I just couldn't bare seeing you die trying to stop Luanne and Mikayla," she said. Miley shook her head.

"What do you mean, Lil?" Miley asked. Lilly decided that actions would speak louder than words in this moment. She grabbed Miley by her shoulders and pulled her forward, planting a kiss on her lips. Miley was in absolute shock. She couldn't comprehend what was happening at all. Lilly was hoping that Miley would slowly ease into the kiss, and sure enough she did. Minutes passed, and neither one pulled away. In her mind, Lilly was doing cartwheels for joy. She couldn't believe that Miley wasn't disgusted with her or running away. Unfortunately, Lilly pulled away, and Miley was left with her lips puckered. Lilly smiled.

"I...I," Miley said. Lilly giggled and kissed her on the nose. Miley smiled and blushed.

"Listen, I don't want you to think what I'm about to do is in answer to what we just did," Lilly said, punching Miley square in the face and knocking her out. She looked over to the others and said, after she lay Miley on the ground,

"I don't want any of you to try and stop me. I have to do this." She said goodbye to Robby Ray, Jackson and Oliver, then ran towards the houses at the side of where they were. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to her father's house, where she found the small, red biplane that her father owned. He had been anxiously trying to get rid of it and was now just ready for it to leave forever. Lilly decided she would fly this thing herself and take out Luanne and Mikayla that way. She left a note for her father, stating that she'd found someone who would take the plane for free. She then climbed into the cockpit, started everything up, and took off. Maneuvering the rickety contraption was hard, even though Lilly had flown it with her dad. She continued on to Mikayla and Luanne and when she came back to the part of the city where everyone was, she sighed. She set the autopilot for straight ahead, and began to cry. Many things ran through her mind. Her parents, her skateboarding tricks, Lola Luftnagle, and all the good people who changed her life. The one thing that kept being replayed in her mind, was the image of her best friend. Miley as Hannah Montana, Miley in school, Miley at her house, Miley and her crazy plans that always seemed to backfire. Lilly chuckled. Then she thought of what had happened not half an hour ago. She had kissed Miley and, the best part was, Miley kissed her back. She smiled, thinking how brave she'd been at that moment. The action could've easily backfired, but it didn't. Lilly sighed, and did something she hadn't done for a while. She prayed.

"Dear Lord,

I know that I'm crazy for doing this, but I couldn't let Miley do the same thing. Everyone needs her. I know that she'd rather I don't do it either, but if not, Luanne and Mikayla will destroy Malibu. There's no other way. Take care of her for me. I love her so much. More than I ever imagined. But, I guess the fairytale ending I wanted won't happen. Well, Miley's safe, that's all that matters. Thank you for everything you've done. I'll be seeing you soon. Amen," she said. When she finished, she found herself getting ever closer to the two villains. Luanne and Mikayla glared as the plane came right at them.

"Luanne, what's she doing?" Mikayla asked. Luanne growled.

"She's going to try and ram us. She's going to explode us along with herself and the _Jericho_. When I give the signal, you have to drop the missile," she said. Mikayla nodded. Down on the street, Miley had woken up. She gasped as she saw what Lilly was about to do. Desperately, she tried transforming into her uniform, but the ring needed to be recharged. She willed her lantern to her, pointed her ring, and recited her oath.

_In fearful day_

_In raging night_

_With strong hearts full, our souls ignite_

Miley glanced up and saw that the plane was mere feet from the two villainesses and the missile. Lilly closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

"I love you, Miley," she said. Suddenly, an otherworldly voice said,

_Lillian Anne Truscott_

_You possess great love in your heart_

_Welcome to the Star-Sapphire's_

_The Violet Lantern Corps_

_The Corps of Love_

A violet light came down from the sky as a ring that looked similar to Miley's fell on Lilly's finger. She smiled, and then evaporated out of the plane. Luanne and Mikayla didn't seem to notice, they just were focusing on the plane that was getting closer to them. Luanne growled.

"Mikayla! Let the _Jericho_ go!" she snapped. The Red Lantern sighed and let the city-destroying missile go. Lilly evaporated down to the street as she watched Miley see the plane explode as it impacted the missile. Miley watched as the flaming debris fell onto the ground, and flew over to the rubble, wanting to sift through it to find any sign of Lilly.

"Lilly? Lilly? LILLY, WHERE ARE YOU!" But, it was no use. Miley lifted piece after piece of debris, but found no sign of her blonde best friend. Crying, she fell to her knees and screamed to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" All were solemn, no one saying anything. Ganthet and Sayd appeared, sharing the sadness that Miley was experiencing. Her mask disappearing, she turned to the others, and the sorrow on her face was frightening to all present.

"I don't want the ring anymore," she said. Ganthet and Sayd hovered over and placed comforting hands on Miley's shoulder.

"_**Destiny, we are extremely sorry, **__however you must think on your decision to leave. Without you, the Blackest Night will surely destroy everything,_" they said. Miley shook her head.

"If this ring is supposedly so powerful, why couldn't it save Lilly?" she asked. Ganthet and Sayd had nothing to say at that remark.

"Not only did I lose the one person who I realize I love more than life itself, but I also let Luanne and Mikayla get away. She promised me she'd never leave me," she said. Suddenly, a hand touched Miley's shoulder.

"And I always keep my promises," Lilly said. Miley turned around and gasped. Standing there, completely unharmed, was Lilly. She smiled at the look of pure joy on Miley's face. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Miley had tackled her and showered her face with kisses.

"I..you..ooh, you had me worried sick, Lilly Truscott. Don't you ever do that again. But, how'd you survive?" she asked. Lilly smiled and showed Miley her ring.

"Y-you've got a ring too?" she asked. Lilly nodded, smiling. Ganthet and Sayd caught sight of Lilly's ring and said,

"_It is a great honor to be inducted into __**the Star-Sapphire's, Lillian, but you must be wary. The Star-Sapphire's have been known to fall when danger approaches.**_" Miley smiled.

"Don't worry. I know that my Lilly-Bear will do just fine," she said. Lilly smiled.

"Lilly-Bear?" she asked. Miley nodded.

"If you're going to be my girlfriend, you'll need a pet name," she said. Lilly gasped.

"G-girlfriend?" she asked. Miley nodded, and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Pulling back, Miley blushed. Lilly blushed too, then looked up and remembered that Luanne and Mikayla were getting away.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we need to take care of Luanne and Mikayla," Lilly said. Miley nodded.

"You're absolutely right, Lilly-Bear. Let's go," she said. Lilly transformed into her uniform and, with that both the Blue Lantern and the Star-Sapphire blasted into space

**Next chapter, Luanne and Mikayla get what they deserve. Stay tuned.**


	9. Hope is Kindled

**Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the second to last chapter of this amazingly epic story. But, don't think I'm done with this. A sequel will be coming, you can be guaranteed of that. But, for right now, enjoy the epic battle of Luanne and Mikayla versus Miley and Lilly. Thanks for all the views guys, and I'll see you at the epilogue.**

In the deepest reaches of space, two streaks, one red and one yellow, could be seen shooting through it. Mikayla and Luanne had left Earth's atmosphere and were heading for a remote planet.

"Okay, sugar cube, I think we lost 'em," Luanne said, when both stopped. Mikayla nodded, then saw two other streaks, one blue and one violet, speeding towards them. She growled.

"Don't these two ever take a hint?" she asked, as the two villains sped away again. Miley and Lilly scowled.

"Oh, no you don't," Miley said, as she and Lilly increased their speed. They chased Luanne and Mikayla all across the space around Earth, when the villains landed on the moon.

"Oh, great. Mikayla, we're going to need to charge our rings," Luanne said. Mikayla nodded. Willing their lanterns to them, both recited their oaths.

_With blood and rage of crimson red_

_Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead_

_Together with our hellish hate_

_We'll burn you all, that is your fate._

Mikayla was then bathed in a crimson red light as her power returned. Luanne then recited her oath.

_In blackest day_

_In brightest night_

_Beware your fears made into light_

_Let those that try and stop what's right_

_Burn like his power_

_Sinestro's might!_

Luanne became bathed in a yellow light as her power returned. The two lanterns watched as Miley and Lilly came flying at them. Luanne manifested a grappling hook, then threw it at Miley. It wrapped around her foot and pulled her into Luanne's waiting fist. Lilly glared and landed a flying punch on Luanne, then was grabbed by Mikayla and pummeled into the ground. Miley shook off the grappling hook, grabbing the rope and yanking Luanne up with it. Sending a huge uppercut to her diabolical cousin, Miley made a giant hand that grabbed Mikayla, throwing her up in the air. Lilly flew up to meet Luanne, landing punch after punch to her abdomen. Luanne created a spiked boot that slammed Lilly back down to the surface of the moon. Miley growled and made a huge fist to smash her cousin, sending her careening down into the moon. Mikayla came down, as Lilly began pummeling her with a flurry of punches. Luanne got up and threw a rope around Lilly, pulling her down and then snap-kicking her in the face. Miley sneered and tackled her cousin, as Lilly got up and groggily countered Mikayla's flying kick. Grabbing her leg, Lilly spun her around and gave an axe chop to her neck. Miley punched Luanne in the face numerous times, until her cousin created a dagger and stabbed it into Miley's shoulder. She howled in pain as Luanne began landing a flurry of punches to Miley so many times that Miley created a mini crater. Lilly glared.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said, flying at Luanne and landing a huge punch to her face. She picked Luanne up by the collar and landed punches to her abdomen, her face and her jaw. Soon, Luanne was a bruised and bloody mess. Lilly glared and threw her on top of the unconscious Mikayla. Lilly helped Miley up and cleaned her up a bit. Miley smiled.

"Healing me with the power of love, darlin'?" she asked. Lilly chuckled.

"That is so cliché," she said. Miley smiled and kissed Lilly on her cheek. They then looked to the two unconscious villains and nodded, thinking the same thing. They created a cage consisting of the power of hope and love, the likes of which rage and fear couldn't penetrate. Putting the two villains in the cage, Miley then created a huge slingshot. Lilly placed the cage on the sling as Miley pulled back. In one swift move, Miley let go of the sling and sent the two villains rocketing into the nether regions of space. Miley smiled. She and Lilly spun around in happiness, then flew back to Earth, hand in hand. They were greeted by hugs and praise when they got back to Earth. It was at this moment when Miley got a good look at Lilly's uniform. Like her uniform, it was a form fitting body suit that hugged Lilly's curves in all the right places. It was a violet color on the arms, legs and sides of her body, but right down the middle it was black. She had the symbol of the Star Sapphire's huge on her chest and her neck was the same violet color as her arms, legs and sides. Her mask was different from Miley's. Miley's was a blue domino mask that fit her face perfectly. Lilly's mask looked like a mask mixed with a tiara. It was a mask that fit her face perfectly, then stopped at her forehead in three points at the top. Lilly's ring started to glow faintly, which meant it needed to be recharged. Miley smiled as Lilly willed her lantern to her and pointed the ring at it. Everyone was anxious to hear Lilly's oath.

_For hearts long lost and full of fright_

_For those alone in Blackest Night_

_Accept our ring and join our fight_

_Love conquers all with violet light!_

Lilly became bathed in a violet light as the ring's power returned. Lilly smiled, as she sent her lantern away.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm starving," Jackson said. Miley and the others chuckled. Typical Jackson, thinking with his stomach. Lilly transformed out of her uniform and then took Miley's hand.

"Lilly, I don't want to see you hurt if you keep the ring," Miley said. Lilly nodded.

"I know. But, I'm part of the Corps now too, which means that you and I can fight together," she said. But Ganthet and Sayd appeared to explain what would really happen.

"_**We're afraid that's not true, Lillian.**__ When the Blackest Night comes, all Lantern's will be able to fight alongside each other, but, as we said, the Blackest Night will favor no one. __**Should you choose to fight in Blackest Night, one of you may lose the other,**_" they said. Miley gasped. She hadn't realized that. But, Lilly just nodded in understanding. They both piled into Robby Ray's car, and it pulled away, back to the Stewart's beach house. Ganthet and Sayd watched and smiled,

"_**Lillian may be of help to Destiny. Perhaps we may find a Star Sapphire to train her. Destiny will need as much help as she can, once Blackest Night is upon us,**_" Ganthet said. Sayd nodded.

"_You may be right, my dearest. We must find a Star Sapphire that will not take issue of Lillian being in a relationship with one of the Blue Lantern's. You know how stubborn those Star Sapphire's can be when it comes to other members of the Corps. But, I do believe that Lillian will help Destiny reach her full potential,_" she said. Ganthet nodded, smiling. He looked to the sky as the stars began to shine overhead.

"_**One thing is certain, my love. Hope is kindled,**_" he said. Then, both of the former guardians disappeared, returning to their planet. They would bring Miley there soon, but they would allow her to rest for a little while, after the eventful times she'd had. But, what Ganthet said was true. Hope, indeed, was kindled.

**Well, that's it for the main story. But, the epilogue is still coming. Trust me, this series is going to go on well into **_**Blackest Night**_** and even after that, perhaps. The Corps are still dealing with a lot of things. And, with Miley and Lilly in **_**Blackest Night**_**, they'll get to meet Hal Jordan, so that'll be exciting. See you real soon.**


End file.
